<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snamione Collection by EmiliaVBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940310">Snamione Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake'>EmiliaVBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Anal Plug, Angst, Cellphones, Child Abandonment, Christmas, Dark Hermione, Death Eater Hermione, Double Agents, Drabbles, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Panic Attack, Past Miscarriage, Presents, Rain, Smoking, Smut, Snow, Suicidal Thoughts, Technology, Toddlers, Torture, Vibrating Underwear, bath tubs, new years day, reference to drug abuse, snamione, snowflakes, sub/dom, switch play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for one shots and drabbles that I write that aren't connected to any current or past stories. I will update this as I see fit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I have stories to finish and update, but I'm depressed, stressed, and anxious and not sleeping and just need to keep writing. So here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Storms like the one brewing outside unnerved Hermione. It wasn't that she was afraid of thunderstorms, no. It was their location. When she agreed to go on this mission it had originally been with the firm idea that Harry, Charlie, his wife, and Luna would also be joining. But, now it was her, alone, with her surly teacher in his sea-side home.</p><p>Hermione hadn't been prepared for the early morning goodbyes from Charlie and Luna as they headed to St. Mungo’s. Nor had she realized that Harry and River had left late the night before. Whatever battle had taken place the night before at one of the other operation sites must've been bad to warrant both auror sergeants leaving in the dead of night.</p><p>She wandered around the large, empty, but spacious home, giving a wide berth to the library where the surly spy spent most of his days in his retirement. The first time she'd been in there he'd yelled at her and she'd avoided it since even though she'd been in awe of it. It had been the singular most impressive private library she'd ever been in.</p><p>She sighed and aimlessly walked around the house, the active loneliness she'd been keeping at bay creeping back in as she didn't even find a House Elf cleaning, but from what Snape had explained, he gave them off every Sunday.</p><p>She jumped, screaming slightly, as lightning flashed and cracked close to the house. She sighed, finally deciding it was time to settling in and relax.</p><hr/><p>When Severus agreed to help the aurors catch all the wanted Dark Wizards he didn't realize they would be invading his house. When he'd been pardoned of his crimes he'd sold his family home and moved into the Prince House. It was right by the sea, deep in the woods before the woods turned into luscious beach. It was his favourite place in the world. It was quiet and isolated, no one bothered him way out here.</p><p>He brewed his potions for the hospital and school, gave testimonies and offered council to the aurors, and read his books. But, other than that he was content to live out here alone.</p><p>But for the last month his house had been infested by three aurors and two of their spouses pretending to be on holiday while actually searching for Thorfinn Rowle. And that meant Severus had been taking a lot more walks to get away from them.</p><p>He'd been surprised not to see Weasley with the two other pieces of the Golden Trio. Keeping himself out of all wizarding world news had made it that he didn't know much about what was going on outside. Apparently the two had broken up about three years after the war. And now Granger was in the middle of leaving the auror department for the research department.</p><p>That is, until they'd gotten the tip that Thorfinn was hiding in the area. Severus couldn't say he was surprised. Thorfinn had been very close with River Lestrange. And that would bring him right to the abandoned Lestrange home.</p><p>He stood on the beach, staring at the storm coming toward him as he sat in the sand. He rose to his feet, knowing he'd have to face Granger eventually. When River came to him last night about the Death Eater attack he knew that Charlie and Luna would want to stay in London to be close in case one of their spouses were hurt.</p><p>He grimaced as he thought about the little woman alone in his home. She'd come into his home a month ago and he'd been disgusted with himself for the instant intrigue. His body had reacted completely as he smelled the sage and strawberry emanating from her. She'd invaded his library and his garden and that had infuriated him, especially when his cat had taken an instant love affair with her.</p><p>He knew he should've been nicer than yelling at her in the library two weeks ago, but he'd woken from a very inappropriate dream about the young woman and she'd been in his space, infuriating him as his body betrayed him.</p><p>He knew the interest in her had started after he woke up to find her in his hospital room six years ago. She'd helped save him and then had spent every day sitting with him and reading. Even when he woke up she hadn't left him. She'd just sat at the end of his bed, reading, like a sentinel.</p><p>And when he'd been put on house arrest at the Weasley house during his recovery she'd been there, helping him regain his voice. He owed a lot to Hermione Granger, and lusting after her like a teenager wasn't what she deserved.</p><p>A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning right over top brought his thoughts to a slow stop as it began to downpour. Severus almost laughed. He was often caught in storms like this. It was one of the things that made him happy to be alive.</p><p>Severus had always loved storms. And when he'd moved out here, three months into isolation he'd attempted suicide, slitting his wrists and resting against a tree to wait it out.</p><p>He'd almost succeeded, but then the rain had started, and he'd started crying and after he'd felt empty, but ready to face the time ahead. He'd gotten a second chance and wallowing in self-pity, while he still longed for death, made him feel almost guilty.</p><p>He let the water flush over him, like a cathartic bath, taking away the pain he felt as he made a split decision to lay in the grass in front of the house. He stared up at the dark skies before shutting his eyes, letting the water cleanse him as he let tears fall.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was shivering as she poured herself a cuppa. She walked into the library, making certain Snape wasn't around before digging around for a book. She'd realized early on that he categorized by genre and then by alphabet.</p><p>She mumbled to herself as she searched through his books, her mind drifting back to the surly man who owned and read all the books in the library.</p><p>He'd warmed up to her after the war. They'd read together, went on walks, had debates on whatever topic the other was reading about. What had happened?</p><p>If she was honest she knew that her avoidance of him came from the real reason she'd broken up with Ron. She was in love with someone else. Someone who knew her and didn't tease her for her quirks. Someone who challenged her. Ron had been a great boyfriend, but he didn't impassion her the way another man always had.</p><p>She grabbed <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> from his Muggle section and headed into the living room, but stopped as she noticed the lump out in the rain through the large windows. She put down the book and her cuppa, her auror training kicking in as she hurried out the door, not bothering to grab a coat or even her wand.</p><p>"SEVERUS!" she shouted, as she recognized the lump in front of the house, panic making her shout his first name with a familiarity she shouldn't have been so comfortable with.</p><p>She kneeled in front of him, instantly getting drenched in the torrent as his eyes opened, taking her in. Hermione's breath caught as she stared into his unreadable gaze.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning up at her as the water stopped flowing.</p><p>"I...are you okay? Why are you just laying here?" she demanded.</p><p>"I'm fine, Hermione," he replied, eying her warily, surprising her by using her given name, though she shouldn't have been. The months they'd spent together in recovery he'd always called her 'Hermione'.</p><p>He slowly raised himself up and she leaned back on her knees, watching him, worriedly.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked, again.</p><p>"I like the rain," he replied, sitting up, pulling his knees up.</p><p>She wanted to laugh at how absurd the answer was and how gangly he looked, even though she knew he hid muscles underneath his jumper from carrying cauldrons around that he wasn't allowed to use magic to move. She'd watched him move quite a few of them alone in her time with him.</p><p>He turned to face her, his mind going back to last night's dream, of his hands on her and quickly moved his face up to let the water drop on his face. He didn't want to think about how her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were open, wide and innocent, filled with concern as he took her in.</p><p>She settled beside him.</p><p>"Aren't you cold?" she prompted.</p><p>"I've spent twenty years in a dungeon, Hermione," he teased, once again surprising her, "A little cold rain isn't going to bother me."</p><p>Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Rain dripped from his stringy hair, so reminiscent of the greasy hair she'd always seen on him until he'd stopped brewing so many potions but had reappeared as he fell into his depression after the war.</p><p>She wanted to touch it, remembering how thick and soft it was under her fingers when she had brushed it during his recovery.</p><p>He kept his eyes closed, hyper aware of the woman beside him. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers as Hermione's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at being caught.</p><p>Thunder cracked through the sky and Hermione jumped, landing closer to Severus.</p><p>"Don't be scared," he said, wistfully, his arms crossing on top of his knees as he rested his chin on them, "She's just telling you to remember to breath."</p><p>Hermione watched him, curiously. She'd always been entranced by the way he spoke, but in these moments when they were alone, and his guard was down she loved hearing him. His voice was always a deep rumble, filled with a bittersweet emotion. She could feel his loneliness, feel his creative soul. And she wanted to sink into it.</p><p>"Do you do this often?" she asked, keeping her voice low as not to break the moment.</p><p>His lips quirked up as he stared up at the sky.</p><p>"Yes," he admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione's eyes shut as she took in the sound when a lightning strike dropped, hitting a tree.</p><p>Hermione squealed, jumping and Severus gently grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Let's get inside," he said, quietly, getting up and helping her up, leading her inside.</p><p>Hermione was acutely aware of her hand in his large one as she clutched it tighter, not wanting him to let go. He murmured a drying spell on her, that only half-dried her as he grabbed towels for them.</p><p>Hermione smiled up at him before getting up on her tiptoes, her lips brushing against his cheek, a breath away from his lips.</p><p>She blushed deeply and he looked at her curiously.</p><p>"What was that for?" she asked.</p><p>"I've just missed my friend," she replied, "I haven't talked to you in so long and then you were so mean when I arrived. It's just nice to see you not so angry with me."</p><p>He sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione."</p><p>"Don't be," she replied, her fingers playing with his hair, "Come read to me?"</p><p>They sat together on the sofa as the rain pounded on the windows, his voice entrancing as she listened, watching him. He paused, his eyes flicking down to her.</p><p>"What?" he prompted.</p><p>Hermione didn't reply, just leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated, causing Hermione to slowly start pulling away just as he crashed his lips onto hers, cupping her face, his long fingers causing her to shiver.</p><p>"Hermione," he groaned as she pressed against him.</p><p>She shushed him, sensing his reluctance. "Just feel, Severus. I want this. But, if you want me to stop I will."</p><p>He groaned, kissing her again, lost in the feel of her.</p><hr/><p>Harry, River, Charlie and Luna stepped through the floo at two in the morning, exhaustion pulling them down, but they felt themselves shocked into wakefulness as they caught Hermione and Severus, cuddled close on the floor in front of the fire, only a blanket covering them.</p><p>Harry looked ready to be sick as River and Charlie tried to contain their giggles. River nudged Charlie upstairs as Luna watched them, curiously, before Harry tugged her along upstairs to bed.</p><p>None of them would dream of bringing it up to Snape, but Hermione was in for a lot of playful teasing once morning came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sword Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goddess knows what this is or if it's even good, but I REALLY wanted to play with swords sooooo here we goooooooooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone was paying attention they would've noticed a ridiculously sized carriage that was pulled by a large winged beast, but then Muggles never really looked that closely. They would have also noticed that it was moving at an ungodly speed toward a part of the woods no one ever ventured to.</p><p>The Prince Estate had always sat far away from the town it governed over. And the further away from town the quirkier the people got. Closer to the house you would find odd little farming folk, in odd robes, using terms no ordinary muggle understood. And in any ordinary demesne people would have cried witchcraft and carted people off, but on Lord Prince's land it was like the muggles forgot about the people living close to the Lord's manor.</p><p>The house itself was rarely ever thought about and guests never questioned when rooms seemed to move. Or why there didn’t seem to be any village folk working there. No, Muggles didn't notice most things when they didn't want to. Especially, when they were all more interested in the scandal of the new Lady Prince. And that suited Lord Prince just fine.</p><p>Having to invite his wife's family and by extension most Muggle royalty into his ancient wizarding home wasn't ideal, but Lord Prince had to make do. It wasn't in his wife's nature to care about what was easy for Severus. No, Hermione had a point to prove: she wasn't his captive, but his equal. And she would prove it by any means necessary.</p><p>He smirked as he thought about his small, curvy wife. No, if anyone knew her the way he did they wouldn't think he'd forced her in anyway. Princess Hermione, the youngest daughter of a muggle king, was anything, but docile and demure. Lady Prince knew her own mind and was bold and fierce. She reminded Severus of a fierce goddess, a compassionate queen, a wise mother.</p><p>"It's foolish to teach this girl magic, Severus," Lord Malfoy drawled from across him, rolling his eyes, "Associating with muggles is one thing, but teaching one magic? <em>Really</em>."</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes. "You're just mad because she out-dueled Draco in ten minutes."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Only because..."</p><p>"You underestimated her," Severus finished, "Underestimating your opponent, especially one smarter than you, is dangerous."</p><p>"Hey! She isn't smarter than me!" Draco growled.</p><p>Severus waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. She is a witch. She may be muggle born and muggle raised, but she has magic in her veins. And it is strong. If I hear a word against my wife the person at the end of the words will meet me."</p><p>Narcissa shook her head, surprised. "Any fool who would challenge the great duelist on this side of the country would be quite foolish indeed, but really? All this for a muggle?"</p><p>"She is a witch. And as my friends I expect you to help her be accepted amongst our peers," Severus countered, "It will take some getting used to, but Hermione is trying."</p><p>"The ladies are a bit surprised by her to be honest," Narcissa said, with a shrug, "But, those that matter <em>have</em> taken a liking to her."</p><p>"Good," Severus drawled, "Hermione will excel so long as Lady Nott, Lady Potter, and the new Lady Black enjoy her. And of course, you."</p><p>"She fits in quite well, amongst our kind," Lucius reluctantly admitted.</p><p>"She's better than the other Muggle born girl," Narcissa replied, with a shrug, "You have quite a soft spot for them, I daresay. But, this one has spunk so there's that to enjoy."</p><p>"Did you see her face when she called Father a delicate flower?" Draco chuckled, remembering.</p><p>"Draco," Lucius replied, a warning in his tone as they arrived in front of the house.</p><p>The carriage door opened, and Severus led the way into the house, looking up to the corridor above that balconied the entry hall.</p><p>"Hermione?" he called, surprised not to find her waiting for them at the top of the stairs.</p><p>He sighed, wondering if she was still doubting herself about tonight. She was the one insisting on bringing the muggles into his home when he'd been completely content to keep her in his world.</p><p>"Stay in the sitting room," He muttered, "I must find the lady of the house."</p><p>He wandered the house, ignoring the House Elves instead of having them search for Hermione. He knew she hated when they crept up on her. He searched the library first, knowing how much she enjoyed curling up with a book. But, she wasn't there. Then he checked the office where she liked to go through the estate accounts, but she wasn't there either. He headed toward the training room and opened the door just as a dagger landed in the door beside him.</p><p>Hermione stood across from him, her ball gown tossed aside, sword drawn, hair pulled back. Her face was flushed, sweat dripped down her face, and tears shimmered on her cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong, love?" he called.</p><p>Instead of answering him she lunged forward, the longsword coming at him. He quickly pulled out his wand and blocked the attack, stepping back as she continued to charge at him. He could see the anger in her eyes and he worried, but he didn't dare use his wand to stop her, he used his wand to keep her at bay.</p><p>They'd been dueling with magic and swords since the day they met so countering her movements had become second nature to him. But, as quickly as she had attacked him, she stopped, dropping the longsword between them, panting heavily, her curls frizzier than ever.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said, frowning, apologizing for whatever he had done wrong.</p><p>She launched herself into his arms as he held her close as her tears wet his robes. He pet her hair as she calmed, keeping her pressed against him ‘til her body relaxed against his.</p><p>"What happened, Hermione?" he prompted.</p><p>"I was listening to Mother and her friends," she admitted, "I'd spent the last few days with them since you were gone. And they...I overheard them talking about me."</p><p>"What did they say to have you so upset, my love?" he prompted, picking up her longsword and resting it on the table.</p><p>It had been his engagement gift to her. Beautiful roses and vines were engraved into the metal and it was made of the best steel his galleons could buy with a charmed onyx in its hilt, spelled to bring its opponents double the pain when wounded.</p><p>"They called me strange," she whispered, "Peculiar. Forceful. Brutish. They said luckily you married me, or they would've been stuck with me for decades."</p><p>Severus frowned before pressing his lips to hers, deepening the kiss before he conjured a looking glass and placed her before it.</p><p>"They see strange, but all I see is extraordinary," he purred, his fingers burying into her thick curls as he pulled her flush against him, "They say peculiar, I say divine. They say forceful, but all I see is passion. And brutish? As opposed to simpering? Your strength is intoxicating. My love, you have more power, more elegance, and more intelligence in one springy curl than any of them have in their entire bodies. Now, enough pouting."</p><p>He backed away and Hermione glared, playfully.</p><p>"I wasn't pouting," she said.</p><p>He sneered as he went to grab her dress, not noticing her reach for her sword.</p><p>"Oh, really?" he scoffed, just as the flat side of her sword smacked the back on his legs, causing his legs to buckle as he twisted to fall on his back.</p><p>"Falling for me again, my love?" she teased, smirking down at him as she transfigured her sword back into her engagement ring, the steel vines coming together into an onyx rose.</p><p>Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her down before flipping them over, so he was above her, his fingers caressing her wrist as he pressed his lips to it.</p><p>"I will always fall to my knees before you. I will always be in awe. Trembling for you, my goddess," he murmured before getting up and helping her to her feet.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, arching up against him, "How did I get so lucky?"</p><p>"I am surely the one who should be saying that," he replied as his lips pressed to hers. He rested his forehead against hers, his hair framing the both of them, keeping them in their own little world.</p><p>"I love you, Hermione," he murmured, "No matter how odd you may be."</p><p>"Good, Lord Prince, because your darling wife might have damaged the new gown you've just paid for," she whispered.</p><p>He laughed as she hurried out of the room in only her undergarments.</p><p>"Get dressed and be ready for the party," he called, following her into the hall.</p><p>"Or maybe I should leave you to the muggles!" she teased, her magic opening the doors as she moved.</p><p>He shook his head, amused, wondering how one little sword could bring him the entire world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Phone Call Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, so this one and the next one go hand in hand cuz I couldn't decide on angsty or fun</p><p>TW: Discussion of past miscarriages and panic attacks. Neither are discussed in heavy detail</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus had silenced his phone and disconnected the landline, tired of it constantly going off while he was trying to work. He didn’t know why Hermione had demanded they own the stupid things. He rarely used the blasted thing. He didn't know how it worked or how to use it in the slightest, even as she seemed to thrive on both her phone and the stupid laptop.</p><p>He blamed his age, partially, but also hated that Theo and Draco had managed to worm into her mind that she needed the devices. He hated them. He understood the need to mix more muggle things into their world, especially as more muggleborn witches and wizards mixed into their world, but it didn't mean he liked it. Muggle electricity had always gone haywire amongst magic. It was one of the biggest reasons they stayed so far in the past with their own technology, so why was it so important now?</p><p>But, had he been paying attention to the phone he would've seen the ten missed calls and seven texts from Hermione, each more hysterical than the last.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione didn't know what was wrong. She didn't understand why he was ignoring her. And now it was almost impossible for her to work the keys on her phone. She was shaking and her vision was blurring as she tried to force herself to focus and stay put. She hadn't had a panic attack like this in two years and her fear mounted as she barricaded herself in her office.</p><p>She waved her wand as the Otter came to her, nuzzling her.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry, I...come get me," she called before it scampered out.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus's heart almost stopped when the Otter appeared on his desk, desperate, conveying his wife's only phrase. He swallowed hard, unsure of where she could possibly be. He tried to use his phone, but it kept clicking to different areas, frustrating him to the point the he just threw it at the wall, hearing the screen shatter.</p><p>He stormed into the kitchen and reconnected the landline calling her office, but no one answered, then called Harry.</p><p>"Where's Hermione?" he prompted.</p><p>"She had a meeting with the Wizengamot today. Dolohov's case, but she hasn’t been in all morning from what I know. Said she had some appointment I think?" he said, gravelly, "No one's seen her since this afternoon. She gave her staff the day off since she wasn't going to be in the office."</p><p>He groaned, rubbing his face.</p><p>"Aren't your WandPhones on trackers?" Harry prompted.</p><p>"What?" Severus asked.</p><p>"It's how I keep track of the kids when they're home. The WandPhones come with a homing setting so you can always locate them," Harry explained, "I'm sure Hermione had your phones set up that way."</p><p>Severus hadn't thought about that. While Hermione and he had cloaking spells on themselves, he hadn't thought about the blasted technology he'd just broken.</p><p>"Is there a way to check the location on the tablet thing?" he prompted.</p><p>"Your laptop?" Harry asked, "Yeah, I think Draco can explain better than I can how to pull it up on your computer though."</p><p>"Right," he muttered, his panic getting worse the longer he was away from his wife.</p><p>Finally, he opened the WandBook and called Draco on the landline, forcing the man to walk him through the steps to finally find the ping of her WandPhone. He flooed into the Ministry, ignoring the front desk as he hurried through the corridors to her office.</p><p>A few minutes later he'd knocked down the wards on her office door and found her, mid-panic attack. Severus pulled her up into his arms and held her closely, kissing her forehead. She had a death grip on him as his scent invaded her senses, grounding her. She focused on his scent as her panic settled.</p><p>"What happened?" he demanded.</p><p>"Dolohov knew," she whispered, "I haven’t told anyone. Before I even said anything."</p><p>"Knew what, my love?" he pressed, "Mia, go slow, talk to me."</p><p>"The baby," she whispered after a long minute.</p><p>"Baby?" he asked, confused.</p><p>They'd been trying to have a baby for years, but the torture on Hermione's body, the years of it, had taken its toll on her reproductive organs. He was content not having children, but he knew she really wanted them. They'd been together five years in their marriage, seven into their relationship, before she'd even asked him if he wanted children. For him, he was just happy to have her.</p><p>But, each negative test, each miscarriage, had taken their toll on her. But, now she looked so frightened.</p><p>"Three months," she whispered, "We made it to the three-month mark. Finally. I was trying to keep it a secret until I was sure the baby would make it, but Dolohov knew. He told everyone, almost like he could sense it."</p><p>His arms tightened around her as the severity of her words weighed on him.</p><p>"Why didn't you answer your phone!" she demanded, tears starting to run again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mia," he whispered, "I'm <em>so </em>sorry. I didn't know about the Dolohov case today and I needed to get some research done. I turned the phone's ringer off and disconnected the landline so I could focus without interruptions."</p><p>"You can't do that, Sev! Especially now," she cried.</p><p>"I know, my love," he said, desperate to make it better.</p><p>"I <em>have</em> to be able to contact you quickly," she whispered.</p><p>"I know," he replied, frowning, "Is there a way to make the drasted thing ring when you call?"</p><p>She giggled through her tears, sounding more like a choked sob than laughter, "Yeah. I tried to tell you that the last time you broke the phone, but you didn't want to listen."</p><p>He sighed, helping her up and pushing her hair out of her face as he wiped her tears away.</p><p>"I guess I can stop being a grumpy old man for an hour so you can teach me how to use the damned thing," he sighed deeply, "Especially now."</p><p>He moved his hands down to the slight bump he just now noticed. She smiled, putting her hands over his own.</p><p>"You have to be accessible to both of us, my love," she murmured.</p><p>"And I'm sure this little thing will one day want me to help them with the blasted computing thing," he said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Hermione laughed, finally starting to feel slightly better. He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her softly, "Come on, come see if you can teach this old dog new tricks."</p><p>She giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "I know how quick of a study you are, Sev. You'll be a pro before you know it."</p><p>"Do you want me to kill Dolohov?" he asked, suddenly, his face serious.</p><p>If it had been anyone, but Hermione he was talking to they would've thought he was serious, but instead she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Severus," she groaned, "You can't say things like that in the Ministry."</p><p>He smirked, chuckling, "Of course, dear."</p><p>"Let's go home," she scoffed, taking his hand. She stopped, "Wait, oh, wait!"</p><p>She pulled out her cellphone, still sniffling and slightly shaking, as she pushed on a photo, "This is the baby."</p><p>Severus smiled, tears in his eyes as he looked at the small image on her phone, knowing that from now on he'd never ignore the phone again.</p><p>"Will you come with me to the next appointment?" she prompted.</p><p>"Of course," he replied, kissing her, "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."</p><p>Hermione smiled, hugging him tightly as he pulled out his phone. "We might need to stop in to see Theo or Draco first to repair this..."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Severus."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Technology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! I couldn't pick between the angsty and the cute one so here's a 2nd one with technology in it!</p><p>I stole the idea about their professions from my new friends! But, I hope they forgive it with this cute little story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was tech-savvy in a way Severus completely disregarded. He sat at his desk, letting a quill write down all his thoughts, while his wife employed the use of a WandBook, altered with the new Wiznet.</p><p>And she seemed hell-bent on him "stepping into the 21st century" as she put it. He glared at the WandBook sitting on his desk. It was a brand-new model that had just come out from Theo and Draco's tech company and he hated that Hermione had gotten them to gift it to him. She'd purchased them both WandPhones at the beginning of the year, telling him how much easier it was to talk to each other through them when they were both away from each other.</p><p>He didn't understand why she wanted him to do all of these things. He was an old man, if you could call mid-forties old, and he enjoyed being that way. He waved his wand as his new book started writing itself as he dictated to the quill. The quill tip snapped as he grew more and more frustrated as the phone dinged with text messages.</p><p>He picked up the cursed thing and glared at it, throwing it against the wall as it shattered.</p><p>"Severus!" Hermione shouted, stepping into the office, "What the bloody hell is going on that you're throwing things?"</p><p>She eyed the phone and picked it up, rolling her eyes as she tapped the screen with her wand, fixing it.</p><p>"<em>Why? </em>Eventually I’m going to have to buy a new one!<em>"</em> she pushed.</p><p>"It wouldn't stop beeping," he muttered.</p><p>"Why didn't you just put it on 'Do Not Disturb'?" she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know why you felt the need to get us the blasted things!" he snapped.</p><p>"Because this is how everyone communicates now, Severus!" she scoffed.</p><p>"Oh, please! You send me letters all the bloody time!" he snapped, "As does every other fucking person on the planet!"</p><p>"Yes, for long things! Not something that could take two minutes!" she scoffed, "Honestly, just because you don't understand how it works doesn't mean you get to break them! Bloody hell, we don't even need children with you throwing tantrums left and right!"</p><p>She put her hands on her hips and he glared at her, "Why do you hate that I just like doing things the old way?"</p><p>She softened at that and cupped his face in her hands, tipping back to look at him.</p><p>"Is that what you think, you grumpy old man?" she murmured.</p><p>He sighed, holding her hips, "I don't need all this."</p><p>"I know that, my love," she murmured, "The phones are so I can message you small little things throughout the day, like how much I adore you, without wasting paper, but still keeping the memories."</p><p>"Oh," he whispered, looking down ashamed.</p><p>"These new wizards, they want to conserve the earth we live on. If we can do what we can to help, then why not? Without the muggles doing the same thing why not use our magic to work with technology and have things that connect us all without harming owls and wasting paper. We can charm things only so often before they have to be thrown away or destroyed."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, playfully, "I married a hippy."</p><p>"Severus Snape!" she growled, smacking him in the stomach, "I am <em>not</em> a hippy! I just like living on this stupid planet with my surly, ridiculous husband."</p><p>"This is as bad as you forcing me to exercise," he sighed, deeply.</p><p>"So, it's a bad thing to want my husband to live to an extremely old age with his loving wife!" she growled, digging her finger into his chest.</p><p>He laughed, taking her hand and kissing her deeply, "Forgive me, my dear."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously, "For now. And I didn't get you the damn computer so it can sit on your desk and remind you how behind the times you are. I got it so that you could write whenever you wanted and have the research you want at your fingertips without having to go to the library when we don't have the information in our library. I was trying to give you a thoughtful gift."</p><p>His cheeks turned red as he sighed, realizing how thoughtful her gifts were trying to be.</p><p>"Okay, I guess I didn't think of them that way," he muttered.</p><p>She raised her brow. "Did you think I was just forcing you to be more like me?"</p><p>"A little," he said, embarrassed, "I thought you were inadvertently calling me old."</p><p>"Severus, I absolutely love you and your old grumpy ways, but no. These are just things that help us communicate more. Most of the day you and I are both in our offices typing away or down in the shop. And I'd like to be able to bother you. So, most of those messages were probably me. I'm sorry if they frustrated you. It's just I'm up at the crack of dawn and you're in here late into the night. I miss you," she admitted.</p><p>His brow furrowed, pulling her closer to him, "I'm sorry, Mia."</p><p>"Don't be. I should've explained," she replied, kissing his chin.</p><p>"Want to teach me how to use the blasted thing?" he said, taking the phone off the desk.</p><p>"You’re <em>actually</em> willing to listen this time?" she prompted.</p><p>"For once, yes," he said, wryly.</p><p>"Okay, and what about the laptop?" she prompted.</p><p>"One thing at a time, witch," he said, rolling his eyes, "I have a feeling by the end of just the phone we'll be screaming and you'll be throwing something at me."</p><p>She giggled, a mischievous glint to her eyes, "Most likely, but you know what that means, right?"</p><p>"What?" he asked, tugging on a curl so it sprung back up, playfully.</p><p>"Make up sex," she shrugged, playing with the button on his button down, "You know how much I love make up sex."</p><p>He smirked, "How can I disappoint with such a tempting offer?"</p><p>She giggled, "Severus, you better not start a fight just to have make-up sex!"</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, witch," he scoffed, before resting his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry about not coming forth with my frustrations and insecurities when you forced the technology on me. The upgrades to the house with modern appliances that can handle our magic have been lovely and I should've known better than to question your motives."</p><p>She reached up, caressing his cheek. "<em>The successes of my love are as much mine as their failures."</em></p><p>"Quoting me to me? Really, Mia," he scoffed.</p><p>"It's still my favourite quote from your last novel," she giggled.</p><p>"It was an acknowledgement," he said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She giggled, kissing him again, "My husband the novelist and Potion Master. It's actually quite comical."</p><p>"My wife, almost as comical as you owning the bookshop below our feet while you write novels yourself," he teased.</p><p>"Do you think they'll ever guess that we sign copies of our books?" she giggled, thinking about their ridiculous author names: Sloan Snake and Herman Grimm.</p><p>He shook his head, snorting, "No. We swots aren't novelist. I have potion books with my name on them and peer reviewed academic papers. And you have dozens of academic research papers done for magical creatures and their rights. For all they know we're surly know-it-alls."</p><p>"See? And the computer will help with all of that. No one can find your notes when you send off your novels and your papers because they can't get mixed in by accident <em>or </em>recognize your handwriting," she pointed out.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "All right witch, show me then."</p><p>"YAY!" she squealed as she grabbed the computer and the phone, "Don't start fighting me!"</p><p>She dragged him into the living room, pushing him down on his favourite chair before perching herself directly into his lap. He raised a brow and she smirked.</p><p>"Incentive?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows before nuzzling his neck.</p><p>He chuckled, caressing her waist, "Alright, then. Flattery will get you nowhere, but I'll take the manipulation tactic."</p><p>She pressed her lips against his before opening the phone's camera and taking a selfie with him, before pushing his greying hair back out of his face.</p><p>"This is the most important feature of this object," she said, kissing him deeply, "The ability to take seductive photos and send them to your extremely thirsty wife."</p><p>"You know I hate that slang term," he teased.</p><p>She giggled, biting his ear playfully, "Hush."</p><p>She went into his settings, showing him around, before showing him how to change the background and replacing it with the photo they had just taken.</p><p>"And how do you send a blasted text?" he prompted.</p><p>She grinned, grabbing her own phone as she showed him how the messages transmitted between the two. He nodded.</p><p>"Okay, witch, I'll admit it has its merits," he said as he scrolled through the messages she had sent earlier in the day, including one with her in nothing, but lingerie in front of their bedroom mirror.</p><p>"Good, now, the more frustrating of the two," she grinned, grabbing the laptop, "And if you're as diligent in learning this one, I'm sure there'll be a reward."</p><p>"Or a fight," he chuckled.</p><p>She giggled, kissing him, "I love you, old man."</p><p>"I love you, too, muppet," he teased, kissing her nose before regretting his decisions.</p><p>But, as they sat there, his frustration growing he couldn't help being thankful for the beautiful creature that had forced her way into his life, forcing him to better himself in a way no one ever thought he could.</p><p>"What?" Hermione asked, as she looked back to find his eyes on hers.</p><p>He kissed her again, putting all of the emotion he felt for her in that kiss. Hermione returned the kiss, pushing the laptop onto the coffee table as she slowly deepened the kiss, straddling his waist.</p><p>"I think this can wait," she whispered, against his lips.</p><p>He stood up, lifting her, carrying her to their bedroom. There would be time to learn the computer later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smuttttt alert :) Christmas themed smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione knew it was time to go home. The snow was coming down hard and she had a feeling she would be trapped at Spinner's End if she didn't get going. She knew Harry's floo always closed by ten and the entire house warded against apparation constantly, in case of unwanted guest. And the thought of apparating to the closest point and trying to fight through the snow to make it up to the door didn't sound fun at all, even with magic. Harry never warded the space from accumulating snow and never cleared it on from the front.</p><p>But, she was too comfortable cuddled up close to her dungeon bat. He looked so peaceful as he read to her and she was so warm in front of the fire. But, no one knew she was dating Severus and the last thing she wanted to explain to all her friends was that she'd been cuddled up with him most of the night after a wonderful dinner and <em>that </em>was the reason she didn’t come home until <em>after </em>her usual bedtime. She'd had enough of a tough time explaining to them that she was going out with a "friend" without them crawling all over themselves to ask if it was a date.</p><p>She'd lied and said it was just a dinner with a colleague about her paper, but now it was three hours later, and she had a feeling everyone would suspect she was out on a date. She and Severus had started out as fuckbuddies after a drunk night a year ago after they perfected their wolf's bane potion that made it cheaper and more effective.</p><p>Since then it had become a regularly scheduled thing on Thursday nights when everyone thought they were working. They had no idea that they had regular lunch "dates" in order to discuss their potions and several random meetings that usually ended up with her sprawled out on her desk after a long discussion.</p><p>But, tonight...tonight had been their first real date.</p><p>It had been a long time coming, especially when Hermione admitted that she had feelings for him. She'd confessed and ended the casual sex to get over him. He'd stalked out of her office, red faced, and then an hour later a confession and an invitation to dinner had shown up on her desk.</p><p>It was a perfect night. They'd eaten dinner, talking about everything except work, then they'd watched a movie, and finally cuddled up on the sofa with drinks and a book. She loved listening to Severus's deep timbers as he read from an old Dickens' book. But, now it was late.</p><p>"Severus," Hermione muttered, "It's getting late."</p><p>He grumbled but shut the book. Hermione reluctantly pulled away as she tried to fix her hair. She stopped, putting on her winter wear as she readied to leave, knowing she couldn't apparate from the inside of Severus's house either.</p><p>"Oh, it looks bad out there," she whispered as she looked outside.</p><p>"You could always stay the night," Severus offered.</p><p>"No...I really shouldn't," she said, sounding unsure. If he only knew how tempting the idea of waking up beside for once was. Especially on Christmas day.</p><p>He opened the door and she instinctively pushed back against him.</p><p>"Wow, it's cold out there," he murmured.</p><p>She whimpered and turned.</p><p>"I'll see you next week?" she pressed.</p><p>He looked at her, worriedly, "Mia, it's coming down hard out there. Are you sure? I can make up the guest room, if that's preferable?"</p><p>"No, honestly, Sev, I don't need the questions from Gin or Harry," she said, "And you know how much of a gossip Gin can be after some wine. She'll tell everyone I didn't come home. And when I'm directly questioned I'll crumble, especially if they get Pans to do it."</p><p>She started rambling, nervous at the prospect of spending the night because that took their relationship to an entirely new level. One that excited her, but one she wasn't sure he was ready to cross. She couldn't ask him to claim her so publicly. Not yet anyway.</p><p>"Hey," he said, gently, in that way that made her weak in the knees, the way only she'd ever heard him, caressing her arms through her coat, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just wanted to make sure. If you're hellbent on going out in that storm I'm not going to stop you. I know you're a capable witch."</p><p>She nodded, feeling her face flush. She reached up, pulling him down as she kissed him, hard and deep, hoping she was conveying how much she didn't want to leave. Severus's arms tightened around her as she whimpered into his mouth, her tongue gently caressing his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Severus groaned softly pressing her against the wall beside the door as he plundered her mouth, keeping the kiss leisurely and deep.</p><p>He gently pulled back and brushed his lips against his cheek.</p><p>"I had a wonderful night, Sev," she murmured, not making a move to leave.</p><p>"I just wish it didn't have to end," he murmured, caressing her bottom lip with his long, artistic fingers.</p><p>Hermione shuddered, slightly, her tongue licking the tip of his fingers, causing an approving growl to come from him as he stared into her eyes. Her pupils were blown with desire as she bit her lip.</p><p>"I better go," she whispered as he took a small step back, keeping so close to her still.</p><p>Hermione wanted to close the distance between them.</p><p>"So you've said," he murmured, his eyes focused on her lips.</p><p>She swallowed hard. "Thank you," she said, softly, "For a...for a delightful evening."</p><p>Her eyes focused on his lips and he chuckled softly. "Hermione, the door's open and letting in the cold."</p><p>"Oh..." she breathed, "I'm sorry."</p><p>She bit her lip and he moved back so she could get around him. She looked at her watch.</p><p>"Do you think it's safe to apparate in this?" she worried her lips.</p><p>"The offer stands, Hermione," he chuckled.</p><p>"But, Harry will worry," she said, reaching for a reason why she couldn't stay.</p><p>"Hermione," he nudged, "What's this about?"</p><p>Her face turned red, "Do you think the Knight Bus is running?"</p><p>"In this?" he prompted, "I doubt it."</p><p>"Are you sure about me staying?" she asked, her eyes wide with uncertainty.</p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you here," he replied.</p><p>She knew that was true, but she couldn't help, but question it.</p><p>"People will ask where I've been," she pressed.</p><p>"Witch, if I was embarrassed of you I wouldn't have asked you out," he scoffed.</p><p>"I don't know...this is a big step in our relationship," she started blathering, "Not that this is a relationship. I mean, of course it's a relationship, but we're just starting out..."</p><p>He kissed her, silencing her effectively. Hermione groaned, pressing herself against him.</p><p>"What about an incentive?" he murmured, his lips moving from her lips, down her neck.</p><p>Hermione's breath hitched as she arched up, her fingers curling into his soft sweater as his hands moved to undo the buttons of her coat.</p><p>"I...I'm sure, I could be..." she mewled softly, as he bit the skin beneath her ear, "Fuck..."</p><p>"You're sure what, Kitten?" he murmured, his hand resting, right at the band of her jeans.</p><p>She whimpered, "Please, Sir?"</p><p>He chuckled, deep in his throat, "Tell me what you want, Kitten."</p><p>"Your hands..." she said, her face turning red, "On me."</p><p>"Where, Kitten?" he teased, smirking down at her, "Here?"</p><p>His hand moved to her taunt stomach, "Or here?" he asked, his hand moving to cup her arse, "Or maybe here?" he said, cupping her sex.</p><p>Hermione moaned, leaning into his touch. "Yes, Sir."</p><p>"But, you have to get home," he said, completely unphased, moving away.</p><p>Hermione glared, "Severus Snape!"</p><p>"I don't want my girlfriend to get so many questions," he explained, innocently, “But, everything aside, I would like you to stay, but it’s up to you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay.”</p><p>Hermione blushed as he used the word she had been too nervous to use herself.</p><p>"I don't have to go," she said, biting her lip, no desire to actually leave, especially now, "I'd much rather stay here with you. Like you said, it's cold outside."</p><p>She pressed against him, feeling his length against her. He grunted lightly as he rubbed her waist.</p><p>"But, what will Potter say?" he teased.</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me, Severus," she drawled.</p><p>"Such a dirty mouth," he growled, his finger's sinking into her hair to pull her head back.</p><p>Hermione cried out softly, gasping as his lips attached themselves to her throat, marking her as his. Usually his marks were lower, places she could hide them, but tonight Severus wanted to show her how much he wasn't embarrassed of her, how much he wanted to claim her.</p><p>He had been half in love with her for so long that the idea of calling her his warmed his heart. And Hermione wanted nothing more than to be here with Severus. Hermione shivered, her knees weak as his hand quickly undid the button of her pants, his hand cupping her sex as his fingers dipped inside her.</p><p>She gasped, biting her lip as she leaned against him for support. His talented fingers caressed her before he freed his hand, sucking on his fingers.</p><p>"Is this for me?" he asked, smirking.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she whimpered.</p><p>He stepped back and Hermione reached for him, but he sat down on the sofa, watching her.</p><p>"Strip for me, kitten," he commanded.</p><p>Hermione stood back as he relax back, watching her. She slowly dropped her coat and unbuttoned her shirt and slipped out of her pants, leaving her in dark blue lingerie. Severus's eyes took her in, appreciating every inch of her. He motioned her forward, his fingers twitching just slightly.</p><p>Hermione's hips swayed as she walked over, straddling his waist. He gripped her waist, kissing her deeply. Hermione's finger's buried in his hair as their tongues met, rubbing against his erection. Severus's hands reached out and stilled her hips, earning a growl from her as her fingers fisted in his hair, tugging hard. He moaned, chuckling.</p><p>"So impatient, my beauty," he said, against her lips.</p><p>"Sir, I'm dripping for you," she murmured, nipping his bottom lip, gently, "Please? Please, touch me."</p><p>Severus lifted her up, Hermione wrapping her legs around his waist as he wandlessly and nonverbally moved the coffee table and laid out a blanket in front of the fire. Hermione rubbed against him while he was distracted, earning her a firm spank. She yelped, biting her lip, her core clenching with desire.</p><p>"Behave," he commanded.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she pouted as he let her down.</p><p>"On your knees," he commanded.</p><p>Hermione whimpered, but moved, obeying him. Severus unhooked her bra, pushing it off so it landed around her hands before caressing down her back and hooking his fingers into her underwear, slowly pulling them down her thighs. Hermione shivered with anticipation as the cool air hit her wet sex. She whimpered, wiggling her hips, but she didn't have to wait long.</p><p>She groaned as she felt Severus's tongue against her. She gasped as he moaned at her taste before his fingers slowly slipped into her, his mouth latching onto her clit.</p><p>She cried out as he sucked hard. She pushed back, fucking herself on his fingers, moaning his name as she tried to keep herself from falling over.</p><p>"I'm close," she cried, grunting as he reached that place inside of her.</p><p>"Cum for me, kitten," he purred.</p><p>Hermione groaned as she chased her completely just as he moved forward, pulling her up and pressing her back against him so she was kneeling on his fingers. He pumped his fingers, hard into her, his free hand gently closing around her throat.</p><p>"Rub yourself, kitten, cum for me," he growled into her ear.</p><p>Hermione's fingers reached between her legs, screaming his name as she came hard, her vision blurring for a second before she was leaning against him, panting heavily.</p><p>He pressed soft kisses against her neck as she cuddled close.</p><p>"I want you inside me, Severus," she murmured, turning her head slightly to press her lips against his.</p><p>He gently laid her down before the fire before getting up and undressing. Hermione watched him, desire burning in her as she reached up to touch him. He groaned as her hand wrapped around his erection. He gently moved her hands off him before kneeling down beside her.</p><p>He kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>Hermione reached for him as he settled between her legs. He gently pushed into her as she keened softly. She arched into him as he held himself within her. He kissed her gently and lazily, moving deep and hard against her. She moaned into his mouth, nails digging and scratching into his back as she chased a second orgasm.</p><p>Severus felt himself tighten, ready to spill into the witch beneath him. He reached between them, caressing the bundle of nerves between her thighs, wanting her to cum with him. Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck, tightening her hold as she gasped, moaning his name and crying out she came. As he felt her tighten around him groaned, spilling into her. He panted softly into her neck before rolling to the side, pulling her against him.</p><p>Hermione nuzzled close, intertwining their legs as she kissed his chest.</p><p>"I love you, Severus," she whispered, blushing as she realized what she'd let slip.</p><p>He chuckled, his eyes lighting up as he watched her, "I love you, too, Hermione."</p><p>She bit her lip, watching him shyly. "Really?"</p><p>"Of course," he murmured, kissing her deeply before covering them up, "Happy Christmas, my love."</p><p>"Happy Christmas," she replied, burrowing deeper into his side.</p><p>She turned, watching the glow of the fire as she settled back against him, knowing that when morning came she'd spend her first Christmas with the man she loved, who cherished and loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired this amazing <a href="https://staypee.tumblr.com/post/637494993545838592/they-are-going-somewhere-for-the-snoliday">art piece</a> by <a href="https://staypee.tumblr.com/">Staypee</a> </p><p>This piece was beautiful, Staypee. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for letting me create a one-shot based on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus secretly loved winter and Christmas. Though if anyone asked he'd lie and said he hated the entire fanfare. And he absolutely detested the Staff Christmas Party. But, if anyone paid attention they would see the wistful look in his eyes when he looked at decorations and that small smile that played on his face when it snowed. And if one was really lucky they’d catch sight of him in Hogsmeade and the playful joy in his penetrating gaze as he bought a particularly wonderful gift.</p><p>The staff had their suspicions of course. He gave thoughtful Secret Santa gifts. And he'd often swap out his coffee for hot chocolate, though Minerva never told anyone.</p><p>But, there was also a deep melancholic piece to it all. His eyes always looked lost in the past when he looked at the students or saw a couple standing close together. They’d all see him taking long walks in the snow, aimless as though he were searching for something unknown.</p><p>As the war ended and he stepped back into his position as Potion's Master his colleagues saw it more and more. Without the stress of being a spy, the hope at being given a second chance, it had taken its toll on the usually grumpy man. He was still surly, still no nonsense, but as Christmas neared he'd been more lenient. He'd been yelling and disciplining less.</p><p>And that had given the young Transfiguration teacher hope that she could get to know him as more than just a friend. When she started two years after starting her apprenticeship with Minerva, Severus had been on his guard. Not because he didn't like her, but it was that he'd begun to like her too much. And what could he offer a war Heroine nearly twenty-years his junior?</p><p>She'd been the one to help nurse him back to health when he'd woken up from the attack by Nagini, helping Mrs. Weasley to his chagrin. And getting to know her, while he wasn't her teacher and was no longer angry at the world, he'd begun to realize how similar they were.</p><p>He focused back on putting the gift under the tree in the Staff Room, knowing like most years that he'd avoid it like the plague. It wasn't in his nature to enjoy being surrounded by so many people. Even now that he didn't have to hide from them he found he still didn't like it. Parties, like most social events, drained him.</p><p>"Hi, Severus!" Hermione greeted, as she stepped into the room, carrying her Secret Santa gift with Hagrid and Flitwick bringing up the rear, "Are you staying for the party?"</p><p>"Severus? Come to a Staff party?" Pomona snorted, Neville right behind her, "I'll fall over if that ever happens!"</p><p>Severus scowled, standing up tall.</p><p>"The entire season is stupid. And the last thing I want is to spend a quiet evening with no students watching you all turn into dunderheads as the liquor flows free," he growled, before stalking out.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, looking after him.</p><p>"Don't worry about him," Sinistra said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure he's okay?" Hermione pressed.</p><p>"He's fine," Sinistra said, rolling her eyes, "He's always like that. Actually, he might be a little better than usual this year. He wasn't here during your apprenticeship because of his recovery, but he always huffs and puffs about the holidays, like we don't see him humming Christmas carols while he drinks hot cocoa and putting Christmas presents under the tree in the Great Hall for the kids who don't have families to go home to."</p><p>"He does that?" Hermione asked, surprised.</p><p>"Don't mention it to him, dear," Minerva said, as she walked into the room, "He wouldn't like that pointed out."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip as she looked back at the door where the quiet, thoughtful, intimidating man had just disappeared back through.</p><p>Severus had spent the entire year avoiding Hermione and she hated admitting it hurt her feelings. They'd spent the last three summers and two holidays together getting to know one another, and she thought their friendship would carry on into this aspect of life and build their relationship, but it seemed like he'd been hellbent on having nothing to do with her.</p><p>What had she done wrong? She thought when she started her first year as an actual professor instead of an apprentice she'd have him as an ally, but instead he always seemed to hurry away from her and sit as far away as possible. The only time she really got to talk to him was at dinner because their seats were assigned.</p><p>As the party started Hermione couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to Severus. She wondered if he was lonely or if he was okay. She stared out at the falling snow, sighing deeply before a gift appeared in front of her.</p><p>"This one's for you, dear," Minerva said, gently.</p><p>Hermione frowned, taking it. "Thank you."</p><p>Hermione looked at the delicate silver and blue wrapping paper, carefully wrapped with a silver bow. She opened it, gasping as she stared at the two beautiful books in her hands. One was a dragon-hide journal, that as she flipped through it, she realized was charmed to extend as she finished it and also had places for her to add her grades, make lesson plans, organize her calendar, and make notes. It was an extremely thoughtful gift, even as she grabbed up the first edition Transfiguration and Charms book she'd been dying to get. It had a limited number of books in circulation and was a rare find, nearly impossible to find. She smiled to herself as she recalled only telling one person about the book.</p><p>She bit her lip and put in her bag before making her decision. She quickly gathered her things and heading down to his quarters. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She worried her lip just as a House Elf came out of his room.</p><p>"Hi, Proffy Granger!" Ally said, waving.</p><p>"Is Master Snape in?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"No, Mistress," she replied, "Proffy Snape takes walks during the Christmas party!"</p><p>"Oh," Hermione said, surprised, looking out at the storm, "Even in this weather?"</p><p>"Aye, Miss," Ally said, happily, "Ally and the other House Elves saw Proffy Snape in the Courtyard, Miss!"</p><p>"Thank you, Ally," Hermione said, before heading back to her quarters.</p><p>She pulled on her snowshoes, scarf, and gloves before heading out of the door, murmuring a warming charm.</p><p>She searched for a few minutes before seeing his silhouette. She almost giggled as she saw him sitting on the sill of one of the archways looking outward, staring down at the valley below. If it wasn't for his recognizable hair, covered in snowflakes, she wouldn't have been sure it was him. He was wearing the warm blue sheep's coat she'd bought him last Christmas instead of his usual black robes. She didn't think she'd even seen him wear it before.</p><p>She walked over, letting her magic go in front of her as to not startle him, the light crunch of her boots in the snow breaking the peaceful silence as the snowflakes got caught in her hair.</p><p>He turned as she approached, his expression unreadable as he turned back, dusting off the space beside him before gripping the sill beneath him. Hermione smiled at the gesture before climbing up and swing her legs over, moving to sit close to him.</p><p>"I forgot how beautiful it is out here when it snows," she breathed, after a few silent moments.</p><p>"What do you want, Hermione?" he demanded, but his voice lacked any actual force, almost like he was too calm and peaceful to be angry.</p><p>"To say thank you," she replied.</p><p>"For what?" he asked, but she caught the slight red blush that took over his cheeks.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to grip the sill as he looked over at her.</p><p>"I only told one person about that book," she said, gently, her hand moving to cover his, "It must've been really hard to find. So, thank you, so much. No one's ever gotten me such a thoughtful gift."</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, well...you really wanted it," he replied, looking down at where her hand rested on his.</p><p>"I'm glad you aren't asking me to leave," she admitted.</p><p>His hand tentatively turned to hold hers. "Would you listen even if I did?" he said, wryly.</p><p>"Probably not," she smirked, tucking a curl behind her ear, but tightening her grip on his hand. She was glad to see that that hadn't changed.</p><p>Ever since she slipped at the Burrow during one of their walks and he'd caught her she'd always held Severus's hand when they were alone. She was worried with the way he'd been acting he wouldn't let her anymore, but the action brought her so much comfort.</p><p>"Why've you been ignoring me?" she asked, after a few silent moments, watching the snow fall.</p><p>"...I..." he started but couldn't finish.</p><p>"You've hurt my feelings," she continued, tipping her face up to look up at him, "I thought you were angry with me for that kiss on the train. I didn't mean to overstep...I just...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I misread the signals."</p><p>"Not at all, Hermione," he said, quietly, "I...I'm old and grumpy, Hermione. I don't have anything to offer you."</p><p>"Severus, I knew who you are when I kissed you," she said, wryly, "That didn't stop me from doing it. I <em>wanted</em> to kiss you. I think I've proven bright enough to know what I want. Even if that is a grumpy old man."</p><p>He looked at her surprised as Hermione leaned over and cupped his cheek, kissing him deeply. Severus returned the kiss before Hermione pulled back, giggling, looking up at the Mistletoe and Holly that bloomed above them.</p><p>His cheeks turned redder as he looked out at the snow as she leaned against him, "Happy Christmas, Severus."</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Hermione."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And A Very Happy New Years to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol it's not very long, but it was quite a lot of fun.</p><p>I hope this is a happy welcome to 2021!</p><p>This is ENTIRELY PORN WITHOUT PLOT. You've been warned. It's a lot more teasing than anything lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working on New Year’s Eve was dangerous to say the least, especially with her bored husband at home after she broke her promise that she wouldn't work today. She woke up early, hoping to sneak out before he could catch her, but he'd beaten her to it as she opened the bath room door. Her clothes were laid out for her on the vanity overtop of a small box. And on top of it all was a note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breakfast will be ready. Put those in and all this on. Wear your red lipstick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sir</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She shivered in anticipation as she slowly pulled the box towards her, gasping as she looked inside. A butt plug sat, perfectly nestled with a bottle of lubricant beside it. Beside those were a pair of underwear she knew well. They were a pair they'd been looking at last time they'd bought toys.</p><p>She bit her lip, going to the door, opening it to be met by her loving husband.</p><p>"Where are you going?" he drawled, his deep voice caressing her like a gentle touch.</p><p>"To find you," she replied, biting her lip, "I really can't wear those today. I work-"</p><p>"Yes, I know," he replied, "They're your punishment for breaking your promise."</p><p>"Severus, I'm the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister-" she started, but his fingers caressing her cheek stopped her, she closed her eyes leaning into his touch.</p><p>"Kitten, good girls don't break promises to their masters," he teased, "Especially after you promised me quite an eventful day. I was prepared to sub all day for you."</p><p>Hermione whimpered, thinking about the leather whip she'd been dying to try on him since Christmas.</p><p>"That's not fair."</p><p>"Neither is cancelling our very eventful day. Now, do you need help with the plug?"</p><p>She bit her lip, knowing that as much as she was protesting, her panties were soaked with anticipation for what he had planned.</p><p>"Fine, but you're mine all day tomorrow," she replied, "And, yes, I need your help."</p><p>"Yes, what?" he pressed.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she whispered, feeling her cheeks burn.</p><p>She led the way, swaying her hips as he followed behind, gently swatting her behind as she knelt on the bench of her vanity, presenting herself to him. She bit her lip, swaying her hip as he gently pulled her panties down. Hermione moaned softly as the cool air hit her wet sex.</p><p>She sat there, at the ready as she heard him take the toy from its box and the cap of the lube open. A minute later his tongue was on her, gently licking at her opening before delving into her sex. Hermione gripped the vanity, pressing back against his tongue before it moved back to her asshole, slowly pushing in before moving away.</p><p>Hermione growled, in frustration, but stopped when she felt the cool touch of the stainless steal plug. Severus's hand rested on her lower back as he gently pushed it in.</p><p>"Relax, kitten," he said, pressing his lips against her ass cheek.</p><p>Hermione let out a slow breath, relaxing and pushing back against the toy so it slid in easier, groaning softly as it filled her.</p><p>"All in," he murmured, his voice thick with arousal, "You're such a good girl."</p><p>He stood up straight and moved away. "Make sure you wear the underwear. I'll know if you don't."</p><p>Hermione watched him go and slowly got dressed, adjusting to the feeling of the plug in her. She knew her panties were soaked by the time she walked downstairs, her mind reeling at what Severus had in store for her. A full breakfast was laid out for her and Hermione frowned.</p><p>"You know I don't eat this much," she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"My love, trust me, you'll want your strength today," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.</p><p>Hermione groaned, "It's never a good thing when you say that, Severus."</p><p>"Don't you worry, kitten, I'll take good care of you," he chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Once Hermione got to work she realized her planner was gone. She searched everywhere just as a low vibration started in her knickers. She bit her lip and leaned heavily against the top of the table.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," she whispered, several realizations going off at once.</p><p>One, Severus had her planner, so he knew where she was going to be all day. Two, the panties vibrated all the way from her house so she had no idea how much he could do with it.</p><p>She pulled out her WandPhone and texted him, only to receive a smirk emoji.</p><p>She sat down, looking around, making sure no one was looking at her before starting her work and printing off a copy of her schedule. She worked, tense for an hour before slowly relaxing. She hoped he'd gotten bored but knew better. The initial vibration was to test them. Whatever he planned next would be way worse.</p><p>She stood up for her 10am meeting when a new vibration hit. She bit her lip, her legs going weak.</p><p>"Oh, shit," she muttered.</p><p>"You okay, Hermione?" Kingsley asked as he stepped out.</p><p>She swallowed hard and manufactured a smile. "Oh, of course. Ready for that..."</p><p>She stopped, gasping as a powerful vibration hit her clit. She gripped the books in her hands, her nails digging in hard.</p><p>"Hermione?" he pressed.</p><p>"Sorry...sorry..." she answered, "Mind went completely blank there. Um, ready for the meeting?"</p><p>Kingsley nodded, leading the way as Hermione prepped the Junior Undersecretary, trying to stop the little moans coming out of her mouth as the panties switched their vibrations. She tried to focus on the meeting, definitely lapsing in notes as waves of pleasure hit her. As an exceptionally powerful vibration right on her clit she let out a yelp and jolted to her feet, her face growing hot as the room turned to look at her.</p><p>"Are you all right, Mrs. Snape?" Wilkes, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asked.</p><p>"Your face is quite flushed," Kingsley said, looking concerned.</p><p>"I'm just very hot," Hermione panted, "If you'll excuse me."</p><p>She hurried from the office and into the bathroom and casting a silencing charm and locking charm on the door as she moaned loudly, pulling out her phone.</p><p>She bit her lip as she found the moving image of Severus's cock in his hands, leaking pre-cum with the text, having fun yet?, flashed underneath.</p><p>She pressed call, not surprised to have him instantly answer.</p><p>"You fucking arsehole," She growled as another powerful vibration hit her.</p><p>"Oh, kitten, aren't you having fun?" he taunted.</p><p>"Severus," she whinged, "I'm in the middle of a meeting!"</p><p>"Come home," he commanded, "And I'll make it worth your wild."</p><p>"Severus," but the whine cut off to a soft keening as the panties vibrated against her.</p><p>"Kitten, I want you to finger yourself right now," he murmured, his deep voice, curling around her.</p><p>"I'm...I can't..." she whispered.</p><p>"Now," he commanded.</p><p>Hermione shuddered and slipped her fingers into her panties and slipping them inside herself. She moaned, almost dropping her phone.</p><p>"Good girl," he purred, "Tell me how wet you are."</p><p>"Dripping," she whispered, getting her fingers to tilt in that perfect spot.</p><p>"How many fingers are inside you?" he demanded.</p><p>"Three," she whimpered as she slipped the third inside.</p><p>"Good girl," he praised, "Are you imaging that it's my cock inside you, filling you up?"</p><p>"Yes," she panted, her orgasm building, "Good. Now stop."</p><p>"What?!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"You heard me, Mia. You better not cum," he growled.</p><p>"That isn't fair!" she whinged.</p><p>"Hermione," he snapped, and she instantly shut her mouth.</p><p>"Sorry, sir," she replied, still rolling her eyes, the bratty side of her submissive persona showing.</p><p>"Come home and maybe I'll let you cum," he offered.</p><p>She hung up the phone, knowing that would end up in a good spanking at some point tonight as she shoved her phone back in her pocket before washing her hands and heading back to the meeting.</p><p>"Everything okay, Hermione?" Kingsley asked as soon as she returned.</p><p>"Actually, Minister, I'm not feeling well at all," she said, apologetically, grabbing her things, "Is it alright if I take the rest of the day off like originally planned. I made sure Ian has everything he needs."</p><p>"Go on ahead, I hope you feel better."</p><p>Hermione smiled, apologetically, feeling extremely guilty as she scurried away back to her desk. She grabbed her things and used Kingsley's office to floo. She stumbled out and tossed her bag on the sofa as he smirked at her from his chair.</p><p>"You're so a fucking-" she started, but her knees buckled as he twirled his wand. She moaned, gripping the sofa, tightly as he walked over to her.</p><p>"Want to try that again?" he chuckled, coming up behind her, caressing her waist before tipping her face up to meet his eyes as he raised a brow.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir," she purred, rubbing back against him.</p><p>"Good girl," he replied, his hand cupped the back of her neck, his fingers burrowing in her hair to pull her head back, roughly, his lips moving down her neck. She arched back against him, biting her lip, "Strip and bend over for me."</p><p>Hermione stripped down, watching him as he moved around the couch, waving his wand, transfiguring the coffee table into a more comfortable bench.</p><p>"Bend over and show me how wet you are," he commanded.</p><p>Hermione whimpered, bending over the bench.</p><p>"Grip the bench feet," he commanded as he accio'd a paddle.</p><p>She reached down and gripped the bench feet, hearing him cast 'Incarcerous' just as the paddle came down on her ass. She yelped, but stayed in her spot, knowing she'd be punished more if she moved.</p><p>He spanked her a few more times in succession until she yelped, the tears sliding down her cheeks. He came over and wiped her tears, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"You did so well, my love," he purred, "It's time for a reward."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," she whispered, sniffling, but still perfectly okay. She knew her safe word 'Weasley' would make him stop instantly.</p><p>He knelt down behind her, kissing the red marks, lovingly, before burrowing his face in her wet sex. Hermione moaned his name, her orgasm building quickly from anticipation. He slowly pulled away, slipping his fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit as he watched her, feeling her tighten around his fingers, "Cum, kitten."</p><p>Hermione's orgasms rocked over her, the world going silent as she fell apart in his hands, losing consciousness for a few seconds. When she came to she was curled up in his lap. He was petting her hair back and pressing kisses to her forehead.</p><p>"Ready for more playing?" he murmured, nuzzling her neck, "I have until midnight to drive you insane. And I plan on making sure you don't cum for the rest of it."</p><p>Hermione shivered with anticipation as she pressed her lips to his, "Yes, sir. I'm ready."</p><hr/><p>As the radio counted down to the New Year, Hermione was getting off her knees, Severus's cock dropping from her lips. He reached down for her, helping her to her feet. Hermione stood on weak legs as he led her out to their balcony, watching the fireworks as he pushed into her from behind.</p><p>Hermione held in her cries as they built to an orgasm in the last ten second.</p><p>"Three..." Severus' groaned as he pumped into her, "Two...one..."</p><p>They groaned, cumming together as they rang in the new year.</p><p>Hermione leaned against him, heavily, letting him pull her back into their living room and curl up on the sofa.</p><p>"Happy New Year," she moaned, leaning up, kissing him gently.</p><p>"Happy New Year," he replied, rubbing her back.</p><p>After a few quiet moments she raised herself up and held her hand up to their bedroom accio-ing a whip.</p><p>"Okay, bottom, it's my turn to play," she smirked, "Welcome to 2021."</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," he replied, kneeling before her, "To a very <em>enjoyable</em> 2021."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family is Not Always Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one came to me at work on Friday and I just needed to get it down. Sorry for any mistakes. It's 1:41AM and I didn't edit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was a lot of things after before and during the war. But, things were different outside of that persona. He'd softened. He knew that. Honestly, he'd become his father.</p><p>His sweet nature, the one he'd hidden for years finally felt free. The objects of his rejection gone and his debt repaid Severus finally felt about to be himself. And he was happy that his true self revealed itself to be gentle like Tobias rather than Eileen's rage-filled self.</p><p>He'd moved on after the war. He'd left the place that had been the center of torment, fell in love, and moved away. But, then he'd done the mistake most people make. He basically married his mother.</p><p>Elizabeth wasn't a horrible woman, but she was a harsh one. She was insightful, brilliant, knew what she wanted. A good partner on paper. But, in practice she was distant and aggressive. And Severus, a Death Eater, had problems not flinching when she went into a rage.</p><p>When the fights got too intense, his young apprentice had been the one to talk some sense into him. She'd been there through it all. She'd stood aside and patched him up without a word, supporting him until it hurt her brave heart to sit aside and do nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Haven't you been through enough, Severus? You deserve someone who loves you. Someone who sees how special you are.</em>
</p><p>But, thoughts of leaving had disappeared with the discovery of his child growing in Elizabeth's womb. The desire to leave completely disappeared with the knowledge that he was going to be a father. And damned if he wouldn't give his all to being a good father.</p><p>And even as he vowed to be the best father he could be, Snape history seemed to repeat itself. Once Lucian was born Elizabeth got more aggressive. If the boy even cried she'd look ready to hex him. She'd started drinking heavily, ignoring Lucian.</p><p>She lost her job after being caught drunk at work. And shortly after Lucian had been injured, though Elizabeth claimed she had no idea how it had happened. And the rages started getting worse. Severus was afraid to go into the shop and eventually left it, starting to live off his savings while Elizabeth started spending days away from the house and coming back strung out on some new experimental potion.</p><p>And once Lucian turned five Elizabeth disappeared with only a note.</p><hr/><p>Hermione absolutely adored the little boy currently curled up in her lap. Lucian Snape wasn't hers, but Merlin, if she didn't love him like he was.</p><p>He was the sweetest boy in the world and so shy and smart. He loved to cuddle up against Auntie Mia and have her read to him for hours. Hermione often tried to get him to play with her godchildren, but he always preferred her quiet company.</p><p>After her three masteries Hermione had found her way into owning a beautiful bookshop right next door to Snape's Potion and Salves. And the first time Hermione had seen Severus since her apprenticeship was when that sweet little boy had pressed his face against her windows in awe and his father had found him several hours later, looking flustered and more than a little panicked, tucked into her side.</p><p>Now, a year later, she couldn't imagine her life without Severus or Lucian.</p><p>Severus had changed so much since her time as his student as school. As her Master, he'd been kind and gentle. And now as a father and her friend, she found him charming and sweet. And she had to admit she'd grown very fond of him.</p><p>Now that he regularly took care of himself, he'd filled out. The dark circles under his eyes weren't as pronounced and his hair was thick and clean with more and more grey peppering it every day. And as she got older, she couldn't help, but realize how attractive he truly was. He was intellectually her equal and his wit was completely unmatched. They shared a very similar reading pallet and they seemed to never run out of things to talk about.</p><p>But, she knew his emotional wounds ran deep. He was always smiling and kind, but she could always see a sadness deep in his eyes. Sometimes, Hermione wished she could take all the pain he was feeling away from him. But, she had a feeling Severus wouldn't be willing to open his heart to her so freely, ever.</p><p>"Mia?" Severus called, as the door chimed open.</p><p>She shushed him and a minute later he stood in her backroom smiling at the picture she and his son made. He reached down and gently lifted his son out of her hands so she could get up.</p><p>She rose and kissed his cheek before leading the way up to her flat above the store. He naturally followed, watching her frame as she swayed slightly as she walked, almost as if she were dancing to invisible music.</p><p>Hermione was his closest friend and her love for his son only endeared her to him more. Severus was ashamed at times of the impure thoughts about his friend. But, he'd never met someone he clicked with so well.</p><p>When she'd been his student he'd had a reputation to uphold. But, without Hermione he would never had survived the war. And then she'd made it her mission to be with him every step of his recovery. She'd completed her potions mastery with him during that time. And Severus had learned all he could about her during that time.</p><p>While he'd been with his wife their friendship had suffered. But, even without talking for all of Lucian's first five years as soon as she heard of Severus's struggle, she came.</p><p>She'd cleaned his house. Taken care of Lucian so Severus could eat and sleep. Babysat so Severus could find a new job, Elizabeth having taken half his savings. She'd taken charge of his home and then demanded Elizabeth be taken off of all Lucian and Severus's documentations, having quite a lot of pull at Gringrotts and the Ministry thanks to dating Cormac and her friendship with the Minister.</p><p>And over the course of the year Severus found himself again and Lucian bloomed like Severus had never seen.</p><p>"How was your day?" she asked, her voice quiet as she gently took Lucian back into her arms and laid him down on the sofa, tucking him in with the throw blanket.</p><p>"It was good," he replied, following after her as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Got a lot of work done, but I missed yo - your company and Luka's."</p><p>She smiled, the one he knew meant that she was hoping he'd said something different. He'd gotten used to that smile before she'd broken up with Cormac. But, now he wondered why he was the one receiving it. But, before he could question it she was pushing him into the chair and moving around the kitchen.</p><p>"Luka and I went to go play with James and Eridanus. Ginny and Draco have been putting their competitive streak in Erid and Jamey was more than happy to show off his natural talent. Luna let's him get away with so much and Harry's as bad as a child, but Luka showed them his own talents on that little broom you bought him. He's getting so good," she said, her voice filled with love and pride, as she bustled around the kitchen getting a plate ready for both of them.</p><p>"Has he been asleep for long?" he asked as she put the plates down and poured the each of them wine, leaning over him so he could take in her scent of sage and lavender. He took a deep breath, her scent making him heady as she smiled down at him.</p><p>"Not too long, but I'll wake him soon so he sleeps through the night," she replied, "Now eat."</p><p>She gave him a pointed look and he chuckled, taking a few bites as he watched her serve another plate and go into the other room. A moment later she came back, holding a half asleep six year old in her arms.</p><p>"Luka, love, come on. It's super time," she said, gently rubbing his back.</p><p>"I don' wanna, Mummy," he mumbled, cuddling deeper against her, burrowing his face into her hair.</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide and Severus felt his cheek burn at his son's words. But, neither mentioned as they focused back on getting Luka awake and down for dinner, pointedly ignoring the moment and simply enjoying each other.</p><hr/><p>"Daddy?" Lucian asked as Severus tucked him into bed.</p><p>His bedtime started getting later and later ever since they started eating dinner with Auntie Mia. Not that he minded one little bit. He loved his Aunt Mia more than anyone in the world, except his dad.</p><p>"Yes, love?" Severus asked, as he settled beside Lucian with a book.</p><p>"Can Auntie Mia be my mum?" he asked.</p><p>Severus looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"You have a Mum, Luka..." he started slowly.</p><p>"I know. Not like a Mum that has you, but like how Aunt Pansy is Alice's Mum because she married Uncle Neville after Miss Hannah didn't like Uncle Neville anymore," he explained.</p><p>"Well...that's complicated Luka," Severus said after several long minutes.</p><hr/><p>"Will you just kiss me already?" Hermione demanded.</p><p>Severus gawked at her as she glared at him.</p><p>"Wh-what?" he asked, looking like a fish out of water.</p><p>"We've been going around each other for weeks now," she huffed, "So, let me just spell it out if it isn't obvious: I fancy you, Severus."</p><p>"Why?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Does that mean you don't feel the same?" she countered.</p><p>"No!" he sputtered, "I mean, yes. I mean, I do feel the same."</p><p>"Then kiss me," she countered.</p><p>He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, slowly deepening it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><hr/><p>Hermione and Severus were wrestling on the sofa, laughing and kissing as they played, the house empty thanks to Lucian's sleepover at the Malfoys. The doorbell rang and Hermione pulled away.</p><p>"Stop, stop! It's probably the takeaway," she laughed, rolling out from under him and stumbling toward the door.</p><p>He let her go and she grinned to herself. They'd been together for three years now and it still felt like just yesterday. It'd been so easy for her to integrate the rest of her life into Lucian and Severus's family and she wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>She laughed softly, grabbing her purse as she moved, swinging the door open. The smile dropped from her face as she recognized the face peering at her from limp dark hair and a drawn face. She looked old and ragged. She looked haggard. But, there was no mistaking Elizabeth Snape.</p><hr/><p>The conversation had been rough and many tears and shouting were shared, but in the end Hermione packed her things.</p><p>"She's my wife and Luka's mother," he whispered as he watched her work, "I have to take care of her. I have to find a way to make this work."</p><p>Hermione scoffed, not deigning him with an answer.</p><p>"We should tell Luka together as soon as he's home," she whispered before going to sleep in her office.</p><p>The woman who was usurping her was in their guest room and Hermione hated hearing the whispered conversation, but she couldn't bring herself to throw up a silencing charm.</p><hr/><p>"NO!" Luka screamed as Hermione tried not to break down.</p><p>"Baby, please," she murmured, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"You can't go!" he screamed, "You can't leave me! This isn't fair! She left!"</p><p>"Baby, this is for the best," she said, her voice cracking, "She's your Mum...she deserves a chance..."</p><p>"I HATE YOU!" he screamed.</p><p>And Hermione physically felt her throat clench as the tears that had been threatening to fall, finally did.</p><p>"You don't love me!" he yelled, "You're abandoning me like she did!"</p><p>"Luka, I love you," Hermione sobbed, "This isn't..."</p><p>"Lucian," Severus said, his voice reminiscent of that cold teacher she hadn't seen for so long, "That's enough. Apologize to your mot - to Mia."</p><p>Hermione flinched and Luka screamed, stomping from the room as Hermione disapparated, breaking down into sobs as she landed on her bed at her parent's home.</p><hr/><p>Oh..." Elizabeth said as she opened the door, the trunk to Severus's car opened as Hermione leaned against it.</p><p>Hermione had come to drop off some mail that had been sent to her and had caught the woman in a mad dash to leave. Hermione knew the car was the only thing she could take that wouldn't send Aurors after her for stealing. It was the way Hermione had barred her from Severus's account. Hermione had vowed to never let this woman take from him again.</p><p>"Oh...Hermione," Elizabeth started, eyes wide in shock, a flask in her hand ready to be tipped back.</p><p>"You're leaving," she scoffed.</p><p>"No...not at all...I'm...just going for a drive," she said, her voice quiet, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"No, you're abandoning them again. You didn't even last six months," she sneered.</p><p>"I...I'm just not made for this," Elizabeth said, trying to defend herself, "They need so much from me and I never have just one minute to myself to think!"</p><p>"If you leave, don't ever come back," Hermione said.</p><p>"They're my family," Elizabeth glared, "It's up to Severus if I'm allowed back. I just need a break."</p><p>Hermione conjured a bag of galleons and reached out with her hand, seeing the way Elizabeth's eyes widened with desire on the little bag of money.</p><p>"If I give you this you make an unbreakable vow not to come back here when you need something," Hermione said, "But, you will be welcomed when you truly want to return. Do we have a deal?"</p><hr/><p>Diagon Alley was bustling as Hermione corralled her children.</p><p>"Tobias, stay close. Willow, please stop touching everything. Minerva, honey, walk a little faster," she huffed.</p><p>"Mum, I can get everything I need by myself," Lucian chuckled as he lifted Minnie into his arms, cuddling her close, "I'm sixteen not eleven."</p><p>She cupped his cheek and caressed it, smiling up at him.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart, but soon I won't get to do this anymore."</p><p>Lucian groaned, "Mum, don't start."</p><p>"Isn't she getting all sentimental again?" Severus chuckled as he came up behind them, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Shut up!" she growled, slapping his arm playfully.</p><p>"We're late to lunch with your cousins. Last person to the restaurant has to clean up dinner tonight," he called and watched as their kids ran.</p><p>He smiled down at his wife and intertwined their fingers as they moved, following their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thirty Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off several gifs I sent in the H&amp;C Server. I asked someone else to write it and then...couldn't help myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione fixed her earrings before fixing her curls, looking into the mirror a final time before heading back to the ballroom. Her husband was late, but she wasn't surprised. He'd been hellbent on checking on their businesses in town even though they were only home for a small vacation before they went back to traveling. But, she didn't mind. She knew he hated these social functions and she wouldn't force his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when she had four beautiful children to bother and drag to these events. And coincidentally her daughter had been the one to plan this particular event. Though Hermione hadn't seen her since the night started. She walked through the room, tucking a grey and brown curl behind her ear as she sipped from her champagne glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione!" River Weasley called, waving her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at Charlie's wife, her best friend, noticing the rest of the women in the Weasley family surrounding her. Hermione knew River was slowly going insane. Fluer and Ginny also looked completely unhappy to be in between Angelina, Audrey, Molly, and Romilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, dear, it's lovely to see you!" Molly greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here alone?" Romilda sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, not at all. My husband should be along any moment," Hermione replied, her expression unreadable, looking at her like she was the scum between her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romilda's eyes narrowed and Hermione gave her a relaxed, bored smile, having perfected her own version of her husband's disdainful, superior expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is that?" Angelina asked, eyes going wide, "That's not..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo, it can't be," Aubrey replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Romilda demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled, leaning over to Hermione's ear, "Doesn't he clean up well? He's become quite the silver fox."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am definitely a lucky woman," Hermione murmured back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man moved forward, parting the sea of people easily as he sneered down at the people around him. Hermione took that moment to check him out. He really was so handsome, even while he looked so disapproving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were firmly tucked into his dressrobe pockets, the first few buttons undone, no tie in sight. She giggled, having a feeling he'd gotten annoyed with the formalwear as soon as he'd put it on. His white hair was perfectly quaffed, thick and shining in the candlelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's hot for an old man," Romilda mumbled to Audrey, who played with her necklace as she watched him, eyes taking him in from head to toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy Longbottom's eyes were firmly on him before her eyes met Hermione's, raising a perfectly manicured brow. He stopped in front of Hermione, his eyes playful and deep as she rested her hand against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I'm late, darling," he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize to Thames, my love," Hermione chuckled, "After thirty years, I don't expect you to be on time anymore. But, our children do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to the group and smiled. "You remember my husband, I'm sure. Sev, I hardly need to introduce the Weasley women."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his head politely, offering a small smile before his eyes lit up playfully on River, his goddaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus, it's lovely to see you," Molly greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others muttered awkward 'hellos' except for Ginny, who smirked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You clean up good for a greasy git," she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thirty years away from sniveling dunderheads will do that, Mrs. Potter-Malfoy" he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Sev, doesn't Min's dress look beautiful? It would be a shame not to show her off on the dance floor," River pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took in the woman on his arm, his wife of twenty-five years and smiled softly, "Yes, I daresay I am neglecting to show off my incredibly beautiful wife. If you'll all excuse us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took Hermione's hand, as a new song started, spinning her onto the dance floor before pulling her firmly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I have this dance, Mrs. Snape?" he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared up at him, lovingly, "Always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, leading them quickly through the dance, executing each move with grace and precision as he whirled her around the dancefloor. Hermione followed his lead, moving with a familiarity that spoke of decades of trust and knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ever dance with me like that," Romilda hissed, smacking Ron's stomach gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey fawned over them, Percy stoic beside her, just as Draco and Harry took their wife onto the dancefloor, Ginny moving in perfect sync with them as she shot Hermione a wink. River and Charlie danced close by, happy that the Snapes had decided to join them. But, Severus only had eyes for the woman in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look exceptional," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm old and wrinkled," she lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never, my Mia," he replied, "You will always be the most beautiful woman in the room to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Severus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Darkness Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Dark AU where Harry didn't save the world and Hermione had to adapt.<br/>TW: violence w/ an ax, discussion of non-con Death Eater behaviour, blood, sexually inflicted cuts and bruises due to rough sex, non-graphic torture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus took a long drag from his cigarette as he stared out of the window. She was late. His heart was racing with the knowledge, even as he sat there, the picture of calm. She was never late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she got caught coming here this wouldn't end well for them. He'd put life on the line getting her involved. He'd almost sacrificed his cover to protect her. And while her not arriving wouldn't blow his cover, it would get him severely punished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a long drag, occluding his worries as he watched the rain fall when the sound of heels hitting the stone in the hall caught his attention. She murmured their code word and the door slid open as she peered at him. She took off her traveling robe and he took that moment to take her in, his eyes moving from her black stilettos up her stockings to the black pencil skirt and silk black top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was down, the way the Dark Lord hated it. But, Severus knew she did it for him. He knew she knew how much he adored her hair. She walked over. The nervousness she held around him during waking hours gone as she crossed the room and he could see she was already occluding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew when she did that, the school girl was gone and in her place was a cold-blooded calculated killer. In place of his swotty insufferable former student stood a femme fatale, who could be as cold and as cruel as he was deep down inside. She was everything he feared and everything he desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his cigarette, snuffing it out against the stone as the scent of vanilla and pomegranates invaded him. He took her in, his long fingers caressing the small soulmate bond tattoo linking her to him right below her ear. He felt her shiver before she tipped her face to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers, soft but demanding. She whimpered, not daring to deepen the kiss when they both had a mission to do, but still losing herself in the feel of his soft lips as she tasted the clove and mint on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and caressed her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're late," he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry," she murmured, "Harry took forever to fall asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caressed her cheek, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, but knew there wasn't time to worry about her. Not when they had a job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We better get to before work the Dark Lord kills us both," he muttered, rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand over her bare left arm, letting it reveal the Dark Mark, hidden. Hermione kept her eyes off of it, focusing on gripping his arm before they disapparated together to their mansion, the Prince Estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to let them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Prince," Stan Shunpike bowed, "Lady Prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stalked past him, ignoring the man, the only sound around them her heels on the marble floor. They didn't live there. They couldn't. The Dark Lord forbade it until they got him the Elder Wand. Not that she wanted to live there, not after the atrocities she'd been a part of in this house. But, still, even while the Dark Lord slept in the beds above, this was her home to command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madame Snape," Severus drawled and she peered over at him as a House Elf in chains appeared, pouring her a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will meet with the Dark Lord before our task," he said, watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged, delicately. "Do as you will. Let's just get this over with. I can't keep up the spying charade for him if I never sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said it loud enough that they both knew the Dark Lord's many spies could hear. And she knew her behaviour wasn't abnormal so she didn't worry about punishment. The Dark Lord had quickly gotten used to Hermione’s sharp tongue and for the most part enjoyed it so long as she was doing his bidding. So, Hermione snubbed him, by staying in her seat, while keeping her mental barriers up in case any wandering minds were about. Severus bowed his head and disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year ago today, Hermione had stolen the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb and disarmed Severus. A year ago today, Harry had been tortured to the brink of death. A year ago today, Hermione had become Mistress of Death to save her friend. But, sadly the turn in events hadn't stopped the Dark Lord's movements. Instead it had exposed her to the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew all of this was delicate. And now she knew how hard Severus's life truly was. Being a double-agent was difficult and dangerous. She didn't know how he'd done it so long without someone. She, at least, had him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd stuck his neck out for her. She knew that. By claiming he was having an affair with her, he'd saved her life. But, that had simultaneously enslaved her. The forced Death Eater mark on her arm was a constant reminder that while Severus had saved her from a humiliating pass around and horribly painful death, she was a slave to the man she'd sworn to kill. But, it had saved Harry at the end of it all, even if it had been his stupid decision to come to the school to find the other horcruxes that ultimately caused this all to happen. Thankfully, all the Dark Lord had been able to do was destroy the unknown horcrux that was Harry Potter and Hermione had brought him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, the Boy-Who-Lived recovered from his return from death as the Dark Lord expanded beyond England to the neighboring countries. Since the Elder Wand couldn't be located, Severus had been spared, and placed back on his pedestal as Headmaster. Hermione, by extension as his consort, had been given a pass to stay by his side so long as she took the Mark and pledged herself to Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had kept her in his private rooms, but never actually touched her. He'd been the most respectable man, protecting her and allowing her to help him spy in order to find a way to destroy Voldemort now that their plans had changed. But, eventually, Hermione had been forced to marry Severus to protect her from the Death Eaters who'd wanted to abuse and then kill her. And even then, Severus did everything to protect and shield her. But, ultimately she'd thrown herself into the lifestyle. She couldn't let Severus baby her any longer. They needed to find an answer, and if that meant being her darkest self then that's what she'd do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madame Snape?" Severus called and Hermione turned back into the world, meeting his eye and then looking at Draco Malfoy beside him, covered in blood that wasn't his and welts and bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he dead already?" she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Draco replied, his gaze distant, "The Dark Lord wants you to use your particular gifts, Madame Snape. The man doesn't seem to be responding to normal torture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Must we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> always be brought in to fix the incompetence of others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waltzed past them, the red bottoms of her heels stained with the blood of so many others. Severus followed as the double doors to the ballroom opened and the sound of screaming filled the air. Three Death Eaters in robes, with Dolohov at their center stood, watching the torture. She watched as Dolohov put down a wicked dagger and Hermione's eyes went to the werewolf in the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, please don't do this..." the newly turned werewolf groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A dagger?" she sneered, ignoring Seamus, "He's just healing over it! He's new blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's either this or we accidentally kill him with silver," Rowle growled behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, wandless and wordless ripping his mask off as she snapped at him, "And are your little spells so weak you can't handle getting some answers from a stupid wolf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Mudblood!" Rowle snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that all you have?" she scoffed, "No wonder the boy isn't talking. Pathetic, limp dicked motherfucker. You would’ve made a better squib."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking cunt..." he snarled, going for his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus's wand was at his neck before Rowle had even pulled his free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch what you call my wife, especially in my home, Rowle," he said, nonchalantly, but fear was alight in Dolohov's eyes. Dolohov had seen a new level of cruelty when it involved both Snapes and he really wasn’t interested in testing the strength of any curses dealt with their combined power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, mudfucker," Rowle muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Hermione hissed. Rowle doubled over, writhing in pain as she looked at him, bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked along the weapons and fingered the sharp ax as it gleamed. She looked at her reflection in the shiny metal, not recognizing the woman she saw there. This woman had a snarl on her dark red lips, her dead eyes were lined with black, her hair as wild as her magic. Panic filled her as she looked at her reflection and she quickly occluded, detaching herself once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips and gripped the ax, letting it drop with a resounding thud on the floor before dragging it behind her, her heels hitting the ground, hard, before she stood in front of Seamus. His whimpers and begging rang on deaf ears as she rose the ax and slammed it down on his leg. His screams filled her with a dark pleasure as his warm blood flung back onto her before she hissed an ancient reattachment spell.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two hours later she found herself outside, letting Severus sidealong them back to the inn. She stumbled when they landed and he righted her. Hermione peered up at him, both their eyes dead, both of them begging to be brought back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione launched herself at her husband and he gripped her arse, dragging her against him. Their lips met in a battle of lips, tongue, and teeth as they snarled and growled, ripping at each other's clothes. They desperately tore at each other, their nails digging and scratching into the other's skin, wanting to feel something. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he sank himself into her and Hermione moaned, arching up into his warmth. They rutted against each other, fast and hard, both chasing the ultimate high. Both, selfishly, trying to reach their peak. They wrestled and pulled at each other, nails and hands, digging and pulling painfully as they fought for dominance. Hermione finally flipped him on his back, riding him hard and fast, clawing at him, drawing blood as he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise her. They came together, panting softly as his arms went around her, holding her close as she sagged against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione drew sigils on his chest for a long time until finally he got up, pulling her with him. He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom, holding her as the tub started to fill. Hermione looked into the long mirror, tears filling her eyes as she saw the dried blood splattered over her body. She let out a choked sob and he pulled her into his lap, holding her while she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally stopped and he slipped into the tub with her. Hermione burrowed against her and kissed him gently as he cleaned the blood off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said, repeating the words every few seconds, his voice cracking with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped his face and kissed him, straddling his waist, resting her forehead on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For better or worse," she murmured. She knew what she'd signed up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mia," he murmured, his large hands, comforting on her back as he held her close, "I should be protecting you. Not making you my accomplice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her nose against his before gently pressing her lips against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're partners, Severus. The Order expects so much from you and I won't let you do this alone. We'll end that monster, no matter what it takes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked hopeless and Hermione's heart twisted. The look had become more and more frequent and she hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey..." she murmured, "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I love you," he replied, his eyes softening as he looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock chimed 3:00AM in the other room and Hermione sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I better get back and get some sleep before the others wake up." she said, burrowing closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed her back, kissing her shoulder, "You're coming back this year as an apprentice, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," she whispered, kissing him, "I can't live at the Burrow for one more second. Molly or Ron are going to end up on the other side of a hex if they insult you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more week," he chuckled, kissing her forehead before caressing the tattoo on her neck, sending protective magic through it as Hermione did the same to his, before climbing out of the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dressed, before coming back, her robes pulled firmly around her before she leaned down, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I love you," he replied, caressing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to her go before lighting a cigarette and leaning his head back on the rim of the tub, refreshing the water with a quick charm as he watched the smoke curl above him, billowing away, leaving him alone with his guilt. Six more months. Six more months and he would have the rest of the horcruxes so they could kill him. Six more months until he could give Hermione the life she deserved. Six more months until he could spend the rest of his life apologizing for what she’d had to endure. And then, he’d give her the world. Even if that meant leaving or letting her love the wretch he was.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Child's Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know what this is lol. I have no answers for you. This just exists.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione was furious as she slammed open each door, stalking down through the flights of each going deeper and deeper into the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Harry hurried behind her, trying to get her to calm down, but there was no stopping her once she started. She forced the door open as the room exploded.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Draco walked into the Department of Mysteries, searching for his boyfriend. He frowned when he saw the chaos that was the entire department of Unspeakables, freaking out. They were usually the most calm and collected people he’d ever encountered.  Seeing them flustered had him on edge and he headed inside, growing with alarm every step of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Unspeakable came forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Malfoy, um, please follow-” he started as a very small, thin, nude toddler ran out of the room, screaming, wearing glasses that were too big for his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed right into Malfoy’s legs and fell on his bum, tears blurring his vision before peering up at Draco, tearfully. Draco looked at the child, curiously, the big green eyes extremely familiar. He leaned down and lifted him up, cuddling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, love,” he murmured, wiping the boy’s cheeks, “No tears. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dako?” the boy whimpered, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowned, before noticing the scar on the boy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?! What the bloody hell happened to you!?” he demanded just as Theo, Luna, Narcissa, and Ron walked out wrangling four other unruly toddlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo held a tiny curly haired, blue eyed girl who was smirking as she looked at the chaos around her. Narcissa held a crying blonde-haired toddler. And Luna and Ron were trying to stop a tall black haired, pale toddler who had his hand on the forehead of a bushy haired toddler, keeping her at a distance as she swung her fists at him angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dako!” the brunette in Theo’s arms squealed happily, “He fin’ Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked over at Draco relieved. “Thank Merlin someone found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone going to explain what’s going on?” Draco demanded, tightening his grip on his tiny boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you they’d find a way to muck it up,” the tiny blond whinged, causing Narcissa to grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, darling, please do stop whining,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It his fault!” the bushy-haired girl yelled, glaring at the black haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron had managed to wrangle tiny Hermione into his arms as she glared down at tall, gangly Severus Snape, who was glaring back at her like she was the scum beneath his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She opened the door like a dundyhead!” he growled, “Now we’re little and dumb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Narcissa demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl in Theo’s arms giggled and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, it’s not funny,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you!” Andraste giggled, “We - we’re...stuck ‘tween tree and six!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Luna asked, gently, swaying as she stayed near Severus, making sure not to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sevy, Lucy, and me was playin’ with time sand! And Mia opened the door and BOOM!” Andraste said excitedly, her arms spread wide. She laughed, manically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She pulled my hair!” Lucius interrupted, pointing at Hermione and glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hit me!” Hermione countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stuck, Dakey,” Harry whimpered, gripping his robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped glaring to look at Harry, her bottom lip trembling. “Sowy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we change you back?” Theo asked his mother, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’ know,” Andy replied, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helpin’,” Severus glared, looking at her through the curtain of dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy giggled, “We’re little again, Sevy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any theories?” Theo asked, refocusing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shrugged, his gangly movements awkward, “Maybe tempry. Maybe potion. Maybe spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but...we can’ do it,” Hermione whispered, looking ashamed, tugging on a curl, “We know dem, but no ‘trol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do with toddlers?” Theo lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head Unspeakable Nott,” an Unspeakable called, stepping forward and speaking to Andraste, “We are making sure you all stay close together for monitoring in the Nott Mansion. Our entire team is working on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy shrugged, playing with Luna’s necklaces. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Narcissa scoffed, “Okay? My husband is a child!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I gonna be stuck like this forever?” Luicus said, eyes wide, “I demand you change me back at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Severus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, he said naughty word,” Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy cackled as Theo shook his head. “Theo, I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna smiled, sagely, “I’m sure you all are a bit peaky. It’s been a big day. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>3 Months Later:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“OWWWWW,” Harry whined, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Lucy!” Hermione shouted, smacking Lucius hard on the arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha gonna do about it, dummy?” he shouted, pushing her roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone,” Severus growled, pushing in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While being younger than Lucius, Severus was quite a bit taller so the blond glared, stepping away from Severus before glaring at Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you when your lap dog isn’t around,” he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Lucy. It petic to bother little ones,” Severus glared, scoffing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean!” Harry shouted, pushing Lucius hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius grabbed Harry’s hair, tightly and pulled causing the boy to yelp in pain. Severus pushed Lucius, causing the boy to stumble back as he glared. Usually they were best friends, but Lucius had been having a tantrum since they woke up. Lucius went to hit Severus just as the door opened, revealing Andraste skipping along, happily, followed by Theo and Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius took the moment to dramatically fall to the ground, starting to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus!” Luna chastised gently, “We don’t push our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He push him ‘cause Lucy hurt Harry!” Hermione defended instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!’ Lucius hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lunged at Lucius again, but Severus pulled her back. She huffed, her magic exploding out of her, uncontrolled and shocking Severus. He flinched, the only display of pain as Hermione’s eyes got huge, tears pooling as Luna instantly moved to check the small cut on Severus’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sowy!” she apologized, instantly, “I’m sowy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, trying not to cry. For the last few months Severus had become her protector, her friend, and the person she kept close to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Mia,” Severus soothed, letting a beautiful lilac form in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her and Hermione looked up at him, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can control it too,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and touched the flower, a bluebell blooming, it’s stem wrapping around the lilac. Severus smiled, tucking the combined flowers into her hair. Hermione giggled, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being mean!” Andy was shouting, smacking Lucius with a rolled up newspaper as she and Theo had been listening to Harry’s version of what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum! Stop!” Theo huffed, taking the newspaper from her tiny grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside,” Luna called, goodnaturedly, “Unspeakable Kim is waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We big?” Harry asked, eyes wide and innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find out!” Andy said, grinning, taking Harry’s hand.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione was up in her bed, too scared to sleep. She climbed out of the large bed and tiptoed out, leaving Harry asleep in his toddler bed. She moved through the big house, heading downstairs to sit in the window seat in the library. She sniffled, cuddling up by herself as the tears came faster and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blamed herself for what happened. Every day she thought if she’d just been able to control her temper she wouldn’t have caused all of this. But now, with no conclusive way to end all of this, she felt so hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mia?” Severus called, his fingers tightened into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you out of bed, Sevy?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checkin’ on you,” he replied, pointing at the House Elf by the door, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dundyhead,” he muttered, taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed, but let him lead her upstairs. He led them to his room and he sat her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did all of dis,” she whimpered, “My fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident, Mia,” he replied, wiping her tears, “If I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him when he lapsed into silence. He looked frustrated, but finally sighed and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I was a meany,” he said, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Sevy,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna sleep here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione worried her lip, but nodded. She’d often snuck into Severus’s bed over the last three months as the nightmares plagued her, curling up against his side. She had to admit that he’d been right to deny her petition to join the Unspeakables with her PTSD still weighing hard on her from the war. But, she’d stubbornly fought against him. She’d become an auror easily enough, why not an Unspeakable? And now she knew why. She didn’t have the emotional control she thought she did. But, she’d slowly learned. Ironically, she had more control over her emotions than she had as an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus though? He had so much control that Hermione was almost afraid to see what would happen if he ever snapped. Even in sleep she’d seen it. She’d seen his teeth clench and his body tense, no sound leaving his lips as he chased a nightmare, then awoke with a start, fear in his eyes before he finally let her hold him, shivering under her gentle embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus climbed into bed, settling in, before gently reaching for Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione climbed up and curled into his side, yawning as she burrowed against him. Severus caressed the back of her head and sang softly, letting her fade off into sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione grizzled as she felt a solid weight against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sevy,” she started, but froze as she heard her own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep groan met her. “Shut up, Mia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body tightened underneath her as she slowly opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she whispered, caressing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he murmured back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THE SPELL HAS BROKEN!” they heard shouted and Severus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better go out there before they barge in here,” he said, getting to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this more later. But, right now, stop panicking,” he muttered before leaning down and kissing her deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, please, do shut up,” Andy said, her voice joining Lucius’s in the hall as Hermione pulled away, leading the way to Severus’s bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to face the peanut gallery,” she muttered, reaching for the knob.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an ask based one-shot for NaomiJameston...this was supposed to be a tumblr drabble...but uh...I got a little carried away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione had been stuck in this cabin for two weeks and she was ready to kill him. She should've been glad to be here, honestly. She could be dead, or something much worse right now if it hadn't been for his quick thinking. But, gods he really was insufferable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know if she was going to be able to stay put much longer. She hoped that the aurors found the wizards that burned down their lab soon. She peered out of the window at the snowy day before throwing herself back down onto the arm chair, grabbing the book she'd picked up several times since her row with Severus. She couldn't focus on the words, no, every time she was pulled into the story her mind went right back to the stricken look on her face when she'd called him an 'irredeemable monster'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't meant the insult, not after calming down. But, in the heat of the moment she'd just said the most awful thing she could think of to get him to back off. Most of the time they got on well, but whenever they got into a row it was bad. She hadn't meant to lash out, but he definitely knew how to press her buttons and work her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, putting the book down again and rubbing her face. She rose to her feet and walked to the window, staring out at the snow once more. She hoped he'd be back soon. It was already mostly dark out there and neither of them were allowed to use their magic just in case they were found. She worried he wouldn't get back in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there wasn't much to worry about as he came out of the line of trees. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, turning to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and he stepped through, not bothering to look at her. He was carrying groceries from the muggle town two miles away. She worried her lip, knowing he must've been extremely angry to walk all the way there and back. He didn't say anything to her as he put the bags on the table then headed to the small bedroom they were sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, nibbling on her bottom lip as she turned back to look out of the window. How was she going to sleep in that bed with him knowing he was so angry still? She hated that they couldn't use magic. Everything would be so much simpler if she could transfigure one of the two arm chairs into a bed. But, it was a safe house for a reason and she knew Severus never had any guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wandered into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he dug through the closet. He wasn't looking at her even though she knew he could sense her watching him. She took him in as heat pooled in her loins. His hair was damp from the snow, curling at the ends, stark against his pale skin. A forest green cashmere scarf hid the scar from Nagini's bite, but she knew it was also one of the softest things she'd ever touched in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," she replied, "I'm going to start dinner. Do you want anything in particular?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he tossed his wet coat onto the chair beside the closet, before sitting down and pulling off his boots. Hermione swallowed hard as she took in the damp blue crew neck jumper sticking to his muscles, leaving little to the imagination. Not that she had to wait long for him to pull off the jumper, leaving him in just a white t-shirt, the tattoos and scars trailing up his arms visible to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her then, almost like he'd forgotten she was in the room or that she'd spoken. The desire she'd been feeling went away at the obvious pain in his eyes and she knew what he had been lost in thought of. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not hungry, so don't worry about it," he replied, rising to his feet and grabbing some clothes before heading to the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, heading back to the kitchen. Instead of making a meal, she put away the supplies from Severus's excursion, then made herself a quick sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know when she'd started being attracted to Severus. If she were honest, she'd always been a little attracted to the man. But, working beside him for the last three years she'd gotten to see a more relaxed version of him. He still didn't suffer fools or spend a lot of time with people, but she admired him for all the things she'd never been allowed to see. He was witty, surprisingly funny, charming when he wanted to be (which was rarely if she was honest), he was unbearably kind to those he deemed worthy of his time. And she hadn't met anyone as brilliant as him in her entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that didn't even breach the physical attraction she'd started feeling for her co-brewer. Brewing and researching together was an extremely intimate practice. She'd brushed up against him time and time again. He'd pulled her hair back for her, putting it up in buns to keep it away from the potions and flames. She'd tucked his hair behind his ear almost constantly, which was surprisingly soft, especially freshly cleaned. She'd get to see his muscles ripple when he carried an extremely heavy cauldron with volatile potions around. And she loved watching how carefully he worked with his large hands and how his tall form would tower over her when he leaned over to see something she was explaining or when he was helping her reach something high up. She pressed her legs together as she thought about the heat that radiated off of him every time he'd come up behind her and she'd turn around and tip her head back to meet his obsidian gaze and thank him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her breathing contract as she fantasized about the Potion's Master leaning down and kissing her, pressing her body against the shelves as she arched against him. She whimpered softly as she imagined how his breath would feel against her neck before kissing her right beneath her ear as her heart raced. She caught herself just as she imagined his fingers slipping into her jeans through the opening of her Potion's robes, clearing her throat as she brought herself back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleaned up and went into the bathroom, about to change into her pyjamas when she realized they were still in the bedroom. She sighed, simply grabbing the pair of pyjama trousers she'd stolen from Severus after the lab had blown up. She pulled them on and pulled off her jumper, leaving her tank top on before padding over to the bedroom door on the other side of the bathroom. She turned off the light before slipping out, not wanting to disturb Severus, hoping he was already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that things were tense already and she really didn't want to have to lay beside him while they were still awake. She wished she could sleep somewhere else. But without being allowed to use magic thanks to the trackers still being out there, sharing this bed was the only option. Most mornings they'd wake up entangled together and one of them would pretend to sleep while the other slipped out of bed, but she didn't think that was going to happen tonight, especially when she doubted she'd get any sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid at the edge of the left side, staring into the darkness as she thought about how hurt he'd looked. She really hadn't meant to be so hurtful.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione awoke to whimpering behind her. She frowned as she grunted, forcing her eyes open as she looked around the darkness groggily. The arms around her were tense and tight. She could feel fingers digging into her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please no," a voice whimpered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus?" Hermione called, her voice deep with sleep as she realized he was having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he whimpered, "Not again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus, wake up!" Hermione called, his panic forcing her to full alertness as she reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave her alone! TAKE ME!" he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently pried his hands away and turned in his arms, cupping his face in her hands, "Severus please, wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open and pure fear stared back at her before tears pooled in them. He pulled away and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rose to her feet as she heard the water in the shower start. She frowned, waiting a few minutes, resting her hand against the door before letting herself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus?" she called as she found him, curled up on the shower floor, the water spraying down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was staring at the ceiling, sitting in his wet clothes as Hermione neared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus?" she called again and he looked down to meet her gaze, his eyes red from tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reacted without thinking, stepping into the scalding hot water, gasping from the intensity of it before reaching over and moving the dials so the water was less dangerous before kneeling in front of him, cupping his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" she whispered, "What were you dreaming about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, his eyes looking lost as he took her in. He reached up cupping her chin in his large hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus?" she said, softly, feeling him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're getting all wet," he murmured, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just water," she replied, but his eyes dropped, staring at her breasts, her nipples hardening from a mix of water and his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightmare," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed her instincts, feeling like he needed her, resting her forehead against his. Her eyes peered into his as she wedged herself between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay," she murmured, "You're safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back slightly, pressing her lips against his forehead before moving to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled his large, gangly form down so he was lying partially on her, his head in her lap. She pet his hair, gently and she felt him shudder beneath her, hot tears spilling into her lap as the water washed over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what happened," she commanded, softly and felt a sob run through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dreamt...they were hurting you..." he confessed, gripping her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently tipped his face to look at hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus, I'm here with you. Beside you is where I'm always safest," she confessed, knowing without a doubt that no one in the world made her feel safer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took her in, his expression unreadable before his lips met hers. Hermione moaned softly as he roughly pushed his fingers into her hair, pulling, as he twisted her head to the side. She gasped, moaning softly as his tongue met hers in a fight for dominance. Hermione whimpered as heat pooled within her. Severus moved, pulling her up with him as his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione arched up, reaching up to caressing his bare chest, her fingers gently going through the happy trail as he bit down on her left shoulder gently. She moaned softly, cupping the back of his head as his nose nudged the strap of her tank top kissing down her chest as his fingers flicked off the strap on the right side off easily, baring her breasts to him as his left hand gently cupped her right breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus..." she said, her voice pitching softly as she practically begged for his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, her breath shuddering in pitch as his tongue lapped at her left breast before her nipple was being gently suckled into his mouth, the cool water a deep contrast to his warm hands. Hermione's hands moved down his chest before resting on his waist, playing with the band of his pyjama trousers. He froze, reaching down and gripping her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This shouldn't be happening," he muttered, "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want this, Severus," Hermione reassured, "I've wanted it for a long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and slipped it into her underwear and his nostrils flared as he felt her soaked center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I’m willing to take the risk," he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled, kissing him hard before pulling off her tank top and pushing her trousers and knickers, tossing them in a wet heap outside of the shower. He watched her, his eyes filled with desire. Hermione looked up at him, blushing when she caught him looking at her. She peered at him through her lashes as she grabbed the band of his trousers. She pushed them down his hips as she stared into his eyes, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, Severus," she breathed, pulling him down so their lips almost touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus lifted her up, turning her away from the spraying water and pressing her against the tile wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms, gripping his shoulders as he kissed her, hard and passionate. Hermione moaned against his lips, arching up into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you," she whimpered. Both she and Severus knew she was on a potion contraceptive since he was the one who brewed it so she wasn't worried as she arched against the hard length pressed against her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus groaned before lining himself up and pushing into her. Hermione cried out, bucking up against him. Severus slipped on the tile, not anticipating her quick movement, but caught himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" she called, her eyes wide with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing lightly and kissed her forehead. "Yes, my eager lioness. Relax, I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, relaxing as he readjusted his grip on her before pulling out to the tip and pushing back into her. Hermione gasped, arching up against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as the water poured over them. Severus picked up the pace, groaning her name softly in between kisses. Hermione bounced against him, moaning as she felt her orgasm beginning to build. Severus's thrust became sloppy as he pressed her back against the wall for support, reaching down between them so he could rub her clit, wanting her to cum before him. Hermione's moans rose as she reached her peak, screaming his name as she came, spasming and tightening around him, triggering his own orgasm as he shouted her name. Hermione's legs slipped down onto the floor as she caught her breath. Severus's tall form bowed down around her as his entire body relaxed and he reached up, caressing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione caught his hand in hers and kissed the palm before smiling up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go somewhere more comfortable. I want to do that again, but better we not slip," she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, still a little breathless as he leaned down, kissing her, "Minx."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>